Mondes Parallèles
by Vagabonde
Summary: Dans un monde légèrement différent du manga, la guerre éclate, avec tout son panel d'horreur. Mais Oga fera tout pour protéger Furuichi. Oui, même traverser les mondes. [OgaFuru. Rating T. Possible futurs spoils chap 214.] - DEUXIÈME PARTIE : Le Monde Héroïc-Fantaisie
1. Partie I : Son enfance et leur rencontre

_**C**oucou ! Aujourd'hui, je lance un gros projet ! **Si vous voulez en avoir le détail, allez voir mon profil dans la rubrique **_**Projet en cours **_**!** Vous y retrouverez un peu de blabla mais surtout, la progression de mes chapitres. Et vous allez être contents, la première partie est presque terminée !  
_

_**I**l y aura six parties, chacune comportant plusieurs chapitres. Je suis incapable de vous les dénombrer, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Malheureusement, mes chapitres ne sont pas équilibrés car je leur fais suivre des thèmes particuliers. _

_**J**'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, mais je vais vous avouer que je pars dans deux jours. Si j'ai le temps, je posterai un deuxième chapitre mais le prochain sera probablement posté après mon retour. _

_**D**isclaimer : Ah... si j'avais Oga et Furuichi pour de vrai, je leur ferai enfin avouer leur amour ! NON MAIS !_

_**G**enre : Rating T, yaoi soft. _

_**P**airing : OgaFuru. D'autres à venir dans la première partie. _

_**G**uest : Shimohira Reika (Gantz)  
_

_**Note 1 :** Le monde dont je parle n'est pas exactement le même que le nôtre. Il y a quelques différences notables même si l'on peut se baser sur la réalité. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'avoir une armée japonaise, qui normalement a été dissoute après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. J'utilise les grades de l'Armée Impériale Japonaise (sûrement celle de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale mais je ne suis pas sûre, si quelqu'un est capable de me le confirmer, ça serait gentil. _Source : Wikipédia_)_

_**Note 2 :** Le Oga de ce monde, que je surnomme affectueusement "mon Oga", est le héros de cette histoire. Sa personnalité n'est pas exactement la même car il n'a pas vécu exactement les même choses que celui du manga. Je voulais montrer que l'on pouvait changer selon les évènements. Bien sûr, il garde son fond d'Oga tout comme Furuichi garde le fond d'un Furuichi classique. Je ne considère donc pas mon Oga ni mon Furuichi comme OOC. _

**ATTENTION ! J'annonce qu'il y aura probablement des spoils n'excédant pas le chapitre 214. Vous êtes prévenus. **

_**M**usique : Oups... Je ne me souviens plus quelle musique j'écoutais pour écrire ce passage xD !  
_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Synopsis : **Dans un monde légèrement différent du manga, la guerre éclate, avec tout son panel d'horreur. Mais Oga fera tout pour protéger Furuichi. Oui, même traverser les mondes. _[OgaFuru. Rating T. Possible futurs spoils chap 214.]_

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Première partie : Son Monde**

_Son enfance et leur rencontre_

La balle rebondissante frappa le plafond blanc sale et revint dans la main de son propriétaire. Celui-ci la jeta de nouveau au plafond et le manège se répéta inlassablement. Le garçon s'acharnait à viser le cadavre d'une araignée malchanceuse écrasée plus tôt par cette même balle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là d'abord ?, demanda le garçon en fusillant l'araignée du regard, comme-ci cette dernière lui avait reproché sa mort. Je t'ai pas autorisé à venir squatter ici d'abord !, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait féroce.

La balle rouge percuta l'araignée de nouveau et fut rattrapée par la petite main pourtant puissante du jeune garçon. Couché sur son lit, un bras croisé sous la nuque, il occupait sa fin de journée de lundi aussi pourri que les autres comme il pouvait. Son seul divertissement du moment était de causer à cette araignée écrasée par ses soins. Rien de très réjouissant ni de très glorieux. Il n'avait envie de rien mais sentait que quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui pesait de plus en plus.

Il soupira et son manque d'attention lui fit rater la balle qui rebondit sur son front et finit par sautiller sur le plancher avant de s'arrêter doucement. Il tourna la tête en fixant l'objet de ses yeux vides d'expression. Il observa le trait fin qui entourait toute la balle, marquée par cette finition grossière. Pas un seul bruit ne filtrait dans la maison, encore vide de ses occupants à part lui. Puis il jeta un regard vers la chose noire au plafond avant de cacher le visage derrière son bras.

Il était vraiment seul.

* * *

Il les détestait tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il attrapa son coude et vérifia l'écorchure encore saignante. L'école venait de finir et il rentrait chez lui, son cartable sur le dos. Là, ses camarades de classe avaient voulu jouer aux plus malins et l'avaient insulté. Malheureusement pour eux, Oga Tatsumi n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il leur avait rabattu le caquet de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Et ça faisait du bien. Taper, frapper et voir pleurer ses chiffes molles lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Un sourire carnassier ravagea son visage enfantin. Il se sentait tellement vivant, tellement fort. Il n'y avait vraiment que la violence, les coups et la douleur pour lui extirper cette boule qu'il avait au fond de lui. La solitude ? Une connerie pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne se sentait plus misérable comme il l'avait été la veille. Dorénavant, pour se sentir mieux, il allait anéantir tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin.

Depuis, le jeune Oga Tatsumi s'engagea dans de nombreuses bagarres, de plus en plus féroces. Sa famille ne pouvait rien dire là-dessus, sa grande sœur ayant déjà ouvert le chemin vers le monde sombre des gangs. Elle finit par le traîner avec elle afin de garder un œil sur lui, au cas où. Elle voyait la noirceur peu à peu consumer son petit frère et ça l'inquiétait. Son manque flagrant d'amis ne lui permettait pas de s'ouvrir aux autres et les rumeurs terrifiantes qui se répandaient à son compte décourageaient quiconque voudrait se rapprocher de lui. Bien sûr, certains avaient essayé de le manipuler mais bien souvent, ils renonçaient, la queue entre les jambes, alors qu'Oga ne faisait qu'entrer dans une simple bagarre. Ils étaient trop effrayés par le monde violent et cruel des bagarres de rue dont l'Ogre Déchainé était plongé.

Puis vint un jour où un jeune blanc-bec se risqua à l'approcher et à s'accrocher farouchement à lui.

Furuichi Takayuki était dans la même classe que le brun et pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il se sentait attiré par la force que dégageait Oga. Bien sûr, Oga n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre et encore moins honnête. Alors lorsque Furuichi voulut devenir son ami, il se braqua, refoulant l'immense joie qui l'envahissait sur le moment. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces mais cela ne suffit pas. Furuichi était très coriace dans son genre.

Il fut ainsi le premier ami d'Oga. On pouvait aussi dire qu'il était le premier à avoir réussi à dompter la bête. En effet, Oga s'était assagi depuis que Furuichi était à ses côtés, même si celui-ci restait planqué lorsque les ennuis pointaient leur nez pendant qu'Oga les résolvait à sa manière. Une amitié solide permit à Oga d'effacer progressivement le poids de la solitude qui l'entravait depuis si longtemps. La noirceur de son cœur n'était cependant pas facile à faire disparaître mais au moins, il ne s'adonnait plus autant aux bagarres sanglantes dont il était si friand avant.

* * *

- Oga !, l'appela un jeune ado de douze ans, courant vers lui pour le rattraper alors qu'il prenait la direction de sa maison. Alors comme ça, t'as encore une admiratrice ? Je suis jaloux !

Furuichi sourit, content de pouvoir parler d'une chose aussi élémentaire que les filles avec son meilleur ami. Quelques instants plus tôt, une jeune fille d'une autre classe de première année venait d'avouer ses sentiments au brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop compris sur le coup et l'avait laissé filer avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une telle situation. D'habitude, lorsqu'un problème se posait, il le frappait de toutes ses forces et le tout était réglé. Mais là… le problème, parce que c'en était un, était plus complexe que ça et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de l'année scolaire dans leur nouveau collège. Sa réputation n'avait pas encore franchi la grille de cette école et semblait même disparaître pour rejoindre peu à peu les nombreuses autres légendes urbaines de la ville. La preuve en était la jeune fille et sa déclaration d'amour. Il ne s'en rappelait pas mais Oga l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle avait été approchée par des types louches. Depuis, elle avait fondu pour le beau brun ténébreux et taciturne.

Furuichi, quant à lui, était fidèle à lui-même et restait aux côtés d'Oga. Pour lui, le seul bémol de cette nouvelle rentrée était décidément les filles qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Avec ses cheveux argentés naturels, elles le prenaient pour un voyou de seconde zone alors que le véritable voyou n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Parfois, lui-même se surprenait à le fixer un peu trop longtemps, à détailler son ami d'un peu trop près, et il se disait toujours que c'était une façon pour lui de chercher la raison pour laquelle Oga attirait autant de jolies filles.

Oga se fichait complètement de ces filles qui commençaient à trop tourner autour de lui et à le déranger lorsqu'il se retrouvait enfin seul avec Furuichi. Il ne pensait pas à l'amour et à toutes ces choses futiles. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour vivre et se sentir bien.

- Alors, tu vas lui répondre quoi ? C'est Shimohira Reika, la plus belle fille des premières années ! Il parait qu'elle va bientôt faire ses débuts d'idole alors qu'elle a à peine 12 ans !, enchaîna Furuichi.

- Qu'elle fasse ses trucs dans son coin si elle en a envie, je m'en fiche, répondit Oga d'un ton désintéressé.

- Tu peux pas dire ça ! C'est la chance de ta vie !

Oga le regarda, un peu surpris. Mais de quoi il parlait cet abruti ?

- Imagine, dans 4… non 3 ans, son corps se sera bien développé, et vu qu'elle a déjà des formes avantageuses, je te raconte pas la taille de ses seins !, s'enfiévra le plus petit en malaxant des seins imaginaires devant lui.

Oga essaya d'imaginer Reika un peu plus adulte, de voir ses seins et ses courbes féminines mais bizarrement, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'attrait qu'avait son meilleur ami pour ce genre de choses.

- Désolé, mais je comprendrais jamais ce côté pervers de ta personnalité.

- Les femmes sont des joyaux pour les hommes ! Ils rêvent tous de posséder les plus beaux diamants ! T'es vraiment pas fini comme mec pour te désintéresser autant d'elles.

- T'as dit quoi là ?!, s'énerva le brun en faisant craquer ses doigts, menaçant soudainement Furuichi d'une aura noire.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de dire _« Gloups… »_ que sa tête fut emprisonnée par les bras puissants d'Oga et qu'un poing frotta énergiquement le haut de son crâne, une sensation de brûlure germant à cet endroit précis. Des cris et des pleurs lui échappèrent jusqu'à ce que cette brute de meilleur ami ne le relâche. Il avait toujours des sursauts de violence, et souvent envers lui puisqu'il était le plus proche de lui et donc le seul à pouvoir dire autant de bêtises répréhensibles devant lui.

- Bon, on va chez toi ?, demanda Oga comme-ci de rien n'était.

- Ouais ouais, répondit maussadement Furuichi qui se frottait encore le crâne, vérifiant que ses cheveux n'avaient pas été arrachés en même temps.

Les jours passèrent, calmes et routiniers. La jeune Reika attendait une réponse de la part de l'amour de sa vie en se cachant derrière les murs de l'école pour suivre Oga partout où il allait. Cette sensation d'être épié en permanence rongeait progressivement la patience du brun et bien souvent, il se retournait vivement pour essayer de balancer ses plus profondes pensées – en gros _« Casse-toi ou je t'explose ! »_ - mais la jolie brune s'enfuyait avant, rougissante.

- C'est parce que tu ne lui as pas donné de réponse, lui révéla finalement Furuichi alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs sandwichs sur le toit.

- Mais je m'en fous de ça ! En plus, comment tu veux que je lui réponde quelque chose, elle me fuit dès que j'essaye de l'approcher !

Furuichi avala la dernière bouchée de son sandwich et se frotta les mains pour enlever les dernières miettes de pain qu'il avait sur elles.

- Mais elle te suit tout le temps, t'as qu'à faire un truc qui lui fera comprendre que t'es pas intéressé, point barre.

Oga trouva l'idée de Furuichi excellente. Il en était carrément bluffé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais cette méthode lui assurait une future vie sans espionnage intempestif tout en lui évitant le mélodrame qui suivrait un rejet face à face. Maintenant, il devait réfléchir à un moyen infaillible pour que cette fille le lâche.

Un mouvement en direction de la sortie lui fit tourner la tête. Il zieuta deux secondes l'interstice que formaient les deux battants des portes et reconnut Shimohira Reika en train de l'observer. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour lui faire passer le message. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il la détestait, qu'il la trouvait ennuyante à toujours le suivre partout, ou qu'il la trouvait vraiment moche. Sauf que tout ça, il l'avait déjà répété plusieurs fois durant les derniers jours – oui, même au moment de dire qu'elle était moche, histoire de faire taire Furuichi lorsqu'il vantait les atours de la jeune fille. Rien n'avait fonctionné.

- Tu finis pas ?, demanda Furuichi en pointant le sandwich à peine entamé du brun.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cerveau habituellement peu réactif d'Oga fit tilt. Inconscient de la nouvelle idée de son meilleur ami, Furuichi pencha la tête, curieux de savoir pourquoi Oga ne lui répondait pas.

Celui-ci lui sourit, comme un chat à une souris, et attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Furuichi tourna à vide. Sa tête posée contre le torse fin mais déjà bien ciselé par les muscles saillants du brun, ses joues se teintèrent doucement de rouge par la gêne. Alors qu'il commençait à se débattre, intimant Oga de le lâcher, le brun fit un _« Tch… »_ net en constatant que la brune ne partait toujours pas en pleurant. Il voyait bien qu'à présent elle avait focalisé toute son attention sur eux deux mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Oga ne se découragea pas pour autant et attrapa la tête de Furuichi avec ses deux mains avant d'accoler brutalement ses lèvres sur celles choquées de son meilleur ami. Un regard lui suffit pour voir son admiratrice verser quelques larmes, la bouche cachée par ses mains, alors qu'elle fuyait la scène qui lui brisait son cœur.

Son attention revint brusquement sur Furuichi qui répondait au baiser. Les yeux entrouverts et les joues rouges de gêne, il s'accrochait fermement à la chemise blanche d'Oga tout en approfondissant le baiser, léchant les lèvres du brun pour demander l'accès de sa bouche. Oga sentit son corps devenir bizarre et il fut curieux de savoir ce que Furuichi avait l'intention de faire. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un stratagème pour faire fuir une prétendante trop envahissante se transformait petit à petit en un ballet timide et doux d'un premier baiser.

Quelle étrange sensation que celle de deux langues se frôlant, le léger goût de la mayonnaise et du thon encore perceptible dans la bouche de Furuichi.

Ce fut ce dernier qui mit finalement fin à leur échange, peu sûr de lui. Il fixait Oga, essayant de déchiffrer cette expression de totale incompréhension qu'il arborait. Il se mit à douter alors qu'Oga ne disait rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette tête d'ahuri qu'affichait le brun alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Puis, l'information se fit dans la tête d'Oga qui se mit à rougir tout en s'écartant brutalement de Furuichi. Il venait de réaliser qu'il venait d'embrasser Furuichi, que celui-ci ne l'avait pas rejeté, et pire… que lui-même avait adoré ça.

- Je…, commença-t-il.

Furuichi était tout ouï, retenant son souffle, en attente du verdict que le brun allait enfin donner. Celui-ci se calma un peu et se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- C'était pas si mal, fit-il en souriant un peu bêtement, détournant les yeux tout en se grattant le menton.

Furuichi lui rendit son sourire :

- Ouais…

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, évacuant leur stress et leur nervosité.

Plus tard, dans la chambre d'Oga, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser pour confirmer leurs doutes. Pour eux, ce fut un instant magique, coupé du monde, les berçant par la sérénité du moment. Et ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Leur relation ne fut pas révélée au grand jour par l'idole Shimohira Reika mais le fait de simplement rester toujours ensemble et de se tenir si proches en public éveillait bien évidemment les soupçons. Les deux garçons ne s'en souciaient guère, Furuichi mettant fin à ses fantasmes à propos des femmes et Oga s'ouvrant de plus en plus à ces choses qu'ils considéraient si futiles : l'amour.

* * *

_**J**e sais ce que vous allez dire... C'est niais au possible mais que voulez vous, je trouvais ça si beau x3 ! Au sujet de la rencontre entre Oga et Furuichi, vous pouvez aisément imaginer la scène du manga, je ne voulais simplement pas décrire le chapitre, j'aurai eu l'impression de juste copier/coller à l'écrit ce passage et ça ne m'intéressait pas. _

_**J**e sais que ce chapitre est court, le prochain sera un peu plus long, ne vous en faîtes pas !_

_**J**'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ah, et j'adore les reviews alors lâchez-vous xD ! Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! _


	2. Partie I : La guerre qui les sépare

_**C**oucou ! Oui je suis rapide xD ! Mais je voulais au moins mettre deux chap's pendant mon absence. Et j'avais complètement oublié, je l'ai écrit sur mon profil mais cette histoire m'a été inspirée par plein de choses dont la review de _**Mayuno** _pour **Wakajini** ! Elle se demandera bien comment j'en suis venue à cette histoire d'ailleurs. En tout cas merci à elle !_

_**D**isclaimer : Beelzebub n'a qu'à appartenir à son auteur si ça lui chante, mais qu'il nous mette du shonen-ai de temps en temps alors x) ! _

_**G**enre : Rating T, yaoi soft. _

_**P**airing : OgaFuru (pourquoi changer ?), d'autres à venir dans la première partie._

_**M**usique : Je vous conseille Kiss me slowly pour le début. En réalité, j'écoutais River Of No Return, soundtrack de Red Cliff (Les Trois Royaumes) tout le long, alors normalement tout devrait coller avec xD !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Première partie : Son Monde**

_La guerre qui les sépare_

**_23 juin 2009 :_**_ le Japon entre en guerre contre la Corée du Nord. Les tensions internationales s'intensifient, des alliances se forment, des guerres sont déclarées, des massacres commencent. La marche à la mort est en route. Les bombes menacent et se jaugent du regard. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles n'entrent en jeu. _

**_30 juin 2009 :_**_ Tokyo est dévastée par une bombe biologique. La zone devient totalement inhabitable. De la population qui n'avait pas voulu évacuer il ne reste quasiment rien. À ce jour on compte plus de 60 millions de morts et disparus rien que dans la capitale. _

**_Dans la nuit du 31 juin 2009 :_**_ un raid aérien japonais permet le bombardement de la plus grande base militaire coréenne. La Corée du Nord est désormais incapable d'envoyer ses bombes nucléaires. _

_Tout le reste s'enchaîne très vite, le rouage des alliances, secrètes ou non, entraîne des guerres partout dans le monde. Bientôt, ce ne sont pas moins de 137 pays qui entrent brutalement en guerre. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale commence, sans raison apparente, sans même prétexte valable, ne créant aucune coalition unie dans un même but. Les champs de batailles sont sur tous les fronts : l'air, l'eau et la terre. Les pays se renferment sur eux, l'économie plonge, les morts s'accumulent et l'espoir d'un retour vers la paix s'amenuise de jour en jour. _

_Suite aux trop grandes pertes militaires, les jeunes hommes à partir de 15 ans sont assignés au service militaire obligatoire, envoyant des adolescents au front. _

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Oga et Furuichi étaient toujours ensemble et étaient maintenant devenus de jeunes hommes prêts à combattre pour leur patrie. Quinze ans. Furuichi les aurait bientôt, dans quelques mois, mais Oga avait déjà franchi l'âge fatidique, le 31 août 2012. Il avait à peine eu le temps de fêter son anniversaire que déjà il était appelé à aller sur le front. Le papier étant devenue une denrée rare, ce fut une fine feuille de brouillon qu'Oga tenait entre ses mains alors que Furuichi s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid. Il savait qu'Oga était fort et qu'il saurait se débrouiller sans lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'extirpa de ses pensées la voix grave de son petit ami. Je terminerai cette guerre avant même que tu aies reçu ta convocation !, lui assura-t-il gentiment en souriant.

- Arrête de me couver Tatsumi, le réprimanda le plus jeune.

Furuichi avait bien lu l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Oga alors qu'il tentait de le rassurer. Il n'était pas dupe ni naïf. Cette guerre durait depuis trop longtemps pour se terminer définitivement en quelques mois. Et elle avait fait trop de morts pour que certains acceptent une future paix. Les vengeurs devenaient courants en ces temps troublés et le rajeunissement des appelés ne faisaient qu'aggraver cette situation. La population était saignée à blanc même dans la tranche des jeunes.

Jusque là, les familles de Furuichi et d'Oga avaient été épargnées par l'âge et le sexe de leurs membres. Les deux garçons seraient les seuls à partir en guerre, la misogynie régnant toujours au Japon assurant une relative sécurité à leurs sœurs respectives. Ils avaient tous fui à temps avant que Tokyo ne deviennent un cimetière trois ans plus tôt et ils vivaient désormais dans des baraquements de fortunes pour rescapés.

Oga ne put empêcher un instant la peur de perdre l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde de l'envahir et serra Furuichi dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus petit. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Oga, se concentrant sur le moment présent pour réfréner son angoisse montante. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, debout dans la chambre attribués aux enfants, sans bouger.

Les murs en bois grinçaient à chaque souffle de vent et la relative protection contre l'extérieur laissait filtrer de l'air dans la chambre. Deux futons étaient restés en place, l'un pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Ils n'étaient pas rangés car l'espace attribuée à leurs deux familles leur réservait deux grandes chambres, une cuisine et même une salle d'eau. Tout ce maigre luxe, pourtant non négligeable en ces temps de crise, ne les réconfortait pas pour autant, seuls leurs bras étant capable de leur faire oublier leurs problèmes pendant quelques instants. Ce fut Oga qui se détacha en premier de l'étreinte rassurante et qui posa son front contre celui de Furuichi.

- Dans combien de temps ?, chuchota le plus petit. Dans combien de temps tu pars ?

- Demain.

- Demain ?

Oga acquiesça. C'était devenu chose courante. Plus d'un jeune adolescent de quinze ans partait dans les trois jours après son anniversaire. Et revenait quelques semaines plus tard dans un cercueil, lorsqu'il avait la chance d'être rapatrié. Mais Oga ne reviendrait pas dans un cercueil. Il s'en fit la promesse. Et il protégerait Furuichi de toutes ses forces. Mais ça, c'était moins sûr. Il ne pouvait pas garantir de se retrouver dans le même régiment que lui. Ils n'auraient même pas leur formation militaire en même temps.

Furuichi l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis fiévreusement. Les parents n'étaient pas encore revenus, leurs sœurs non plus. Ils étaient seuls pour encore quelques heures et Furuichi voulait en profiter. Ce soir, ils ne feraient plus qu'un. C'était son souhait le plus cher. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets plus tard, quoiqu'il arrive. Et Oga l'avait bien compris. Dans la clarté du soleil couchant, les vêtements tombèrent sans bruit et leurs corps s'allongèrent. Ils ne se sentirent jamais aussi vivants que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, connectant leurs cœurs par l'acte charnel de l'amour.

Après l'amour, alors qu'ils se berçaient tendrement, Furuichi posant sa tête contre le torse brûlant d'Oga, ils savaient que jamais ils n'oublieraient ce pur moment de bonheur. Ensemble et unis pour toujours, ils se pensaient suffisamment forts pour surmonter toutes les épreuves. Le moment de sérénité était court mais leur permit à tous les deux d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour, la paix reviendrait.

- Tu comptes dormir, Furu ?, questionna Oga.

- Je veux pas, je veux profiter à fond de nous deux comme ça.

Oga sourit et caressa les cheveux trempés de sueur de son amant par la chaleur étouffante de l'été et leurs précédents ébats.

- Je t'aime Tatsumi.

Oga ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments et il était un peu étonné de cette déclaration. Furuichi ne lui avait encore jamais dit, leur relation se basant surtout par les actes qui disaient tout, du moins pour Oga. Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps parce qu'il sentit la respiration du plus jeune ralentir signifiant qu'il s'était endormi.

- Et dire que tu voulais rester éveillé…, se moqua gentiment le brun.

* * *

- Grenade !

Aussitôt, Oga plongea pour éviter l'explosion. Il se releva aussitôt et fonça vers la ligne ennemie sans perdre de temps.

Il était devenu l'un des meilleurs soldats de l'armée de terre en quelques mois, se faisant remarquer par les officiers qui pensaient sérieusement à le faire monter en grade. Oga s'en fichait complètement de ces conneries, il faisait juste ce qu'il fallait pour survivre dans cet enfer de boue, d'explosions, de morts, de sang, et de toutes les horreurs du monde qu'il voyait. Il comptait juste les jours. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'armée, il comptait les jours qui restaient à Furuichi pour être appelé. Et depuis que le 11 novembre, jour de son anniversaire, était passé, il comptait les jours de la formation militaire que son petit ami allait endurer. Et ce n'était que la partie la plus rassurante.

Bientôt, Furuichi serait amené à patauger dans la boue comme lui et à lutter pour survivre. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être avec lui à ce moment-là. Et ça lui faisait horriblement peur.

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le champ de bataille l'aveuglait. Il comptait sur ses sens aiguisés d'Ogre Déchainé pour éviter les balles, les grenades, les obus et les corps mutilés qui étaient lancés dans sa direction. Parfois, une mine épargnée par le bombardement continuel explosait sous le pied d'un de ses camarades et lui arrachait la jambe. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de chance. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'on l'envoyait en première ligne et il était le seul à être revenu indemne. D'où cette soudaine curiosité envers lui de la part de ses supérieurs.

Ils étaient sur le sol japonais, l'île principale du Japon, Honshu, à quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord de Tokyo. Très près des refuges et surtout, près de chez Oga et Furuichi. En réalité, Oga faisait de cette bataille une affaire personnelle. Il se devait de protéger cet endroit coûte que coûte pour protéger sa famille et celle de son amant. Il devait tenir et même repousser les forces ennemies.

Il franchit une barrière de barbelés d'un saut et se jeta dans une crevasse pour éviter les tirs ennemis. Un soldat ami se les prit de plein fouet et il vit que le gilet pare balle ne suffirait pas à le sauver vu la taille des projectiles. C'était des balles perçantes pour tank et le corps humain ne pouvait décemment pas encaisser la puissance et le perçant de ces balles. Le corps du soldat finit par se déchirer dans des hurlements de douleur sous la mitraillette ennemie. Une balle finit par l'achever en pleine tête, éparpillant du sang et de la cervelle tout autour de lui, le tout se mélangeant avec la boue environnante. Pendant quelques secondes, le corps sembla encore vivant, seulement agité par quelques autres balles, maintenu debout par la puissance des coups. Les tirs se stoppèrent et Oga en profita pour sortir de sa crevasse, n'attendant pas de voir le corps de son camarade chuter dans la boue et s'immobiliser jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion anonyme ne vienne déchiqueter le reste de son corps.

Il s'élança, et tous ceux de son unité qui restaient encore en vie et relativement intacts le suivirent, le dernier gradé venant de périr sous leurs yeux. Ils pensaient qu'Oga pourrait les protéger, vu qu'il commençait déjà à faire parler de lui dans les rangs. Il survivait même dans les situations les plus terribles et malgré son jeune âge, il inspirait le respect d'un véritable sous-officier en pleine guerre. Alors ils le suivaient, un peu aveuglément, se baissant lorsqu'il se baissait, se plaquant au sol lorsqu'il se plaquait, se jetant désespérément dans une crevasse lorsqu'il le faisait. Ils cherchaient à ne pas trop le distancer mais la différence d'endurance, de force et de volonté n'était assurément pas les mêmes. Cependant, arrivés près du premier barrage ennemi, ils reprenaient espoir de survivre à cet enfer.

Oga sauta une nouvelle fois au-dessus des barbelés et atterrit dans la tranchée que les ennemis avaient creusée. Aussitôt, il tira sur celui qui tenait la mitraillette et les autres soldats à sa portée. D'autres de ses camarades le suivirent, se réceptionnant plus ou moins bien sur leurs pieds. Une petite équipe de dix se forma avec à leur tête Oga. Ils étaient la seule portion du régiment à avoir réussi à franchir les lignes ennemies et ils se devaient de démolir tout ce qui bougeait pour permettre au reste de l'unité de les rejoindre.

Oga tirait puis balançait la crosse de son arme dans la gueule des soldats ennemis, ne pensant qu'à survivre et à continuer à tuer, encore et encore. Ceux qui le suivaient se faisaient rapidement malmener par des répliques ennemies mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Finalement, l'arme d'Oga s'enrailla et il dut parer une balle avec sa crosse. Il balança son poing contre l'ennemi, les étroites parois ne permettant finalement que des combats au corps à corps. Sa spécialité.

Il envoya un autre soldat encastrer le mur et redonna de l'espoir à ses camarades. Ces derniers n'étaient déjà plus que cinq. La terrible fureur d'Oga se déchaina et propulsait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin dans les parois de terre ou les barbelés les entourant, se servant des soldats ennemis comme moyen de décompresser, les utilisant comme punching-ball. Bientôt, son poing fut recouvert de sang et pas que du sien.

- Oga ! C'est la salle des officiers !, lui hurla l'un de ses camarades.

Impossible de le reconnaître sous toute cette crasse et de toute façon Oga ne retenait jamais bien les noms. Il acquiesça en fixant la misérable porte qui protégeait probablement les gradés. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait des gens à l'intérieur, il se devait de tenter quelque chose, au moins pour remonter le moral de sa troupe. La hutte de terre était à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, loin de leur portée. Mais Oga eut une idée.

- Quelqu'un a encore une grenade ?

Les soldats acquiescèrent. Après tout, normalement ils n'auraient pas dû en avoir utilisé. C'était suicidaire dans leur situation et ça n'avait presque aucune utilité avant. Pourtant Oga les utilisait souvent pour faire exploser des obus en plein vol. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour penser à faire ce genre de choses…

- Passez m'en une. On va exploser cette hutte !, annonça férocement Oga en écrasant son poing contre un énième soldat qui se jetait sur lui.

Le soldat qui lui avait révélé la hutte des officiers en lança une dans sa direction et Oga ne perdit pas plus de temps à la dégoupiller. Un frisson de peur et d'excitation parcourut le corps des cinq soldats restés derrière lui quand ils le virent se positionner pour lancer la grenade vers la hutte. Oga la lança de toutes ses forces en expulsant toute sa rage en un long cri de rage et la grenade rebondit sur le toit de la hutte en terre. Une seconde plus tard, la hutte explosa, éventrée de toutes parts et s'effondrant sur elle-même. Les officiers s'y étaient bien réfugiés et n'allaient pas si facilement survivre à la détonation ainsi qu'à l'éboulement qui suivait.

De longues heures plus tard, épuisés mais encore alertes, Oga et le reste de son régiment parvinrent à conquérir toute la ligne ennemie. Les officiers ennemis étaient soit morts soit portés disparus. Les rares soldats survivants tentaient de fuir, sans succès. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on évitait de faire des prisonniers, les vivres étant devenus trop précieux pour être gaspillés par des ennemis de la patrie.

Ils venaient de gagner une bataille mais c'était une victoire à la Pyrrhus : il y avait bien trop de victimes dans leur propre camp, de mutilés, de morts, de disparus, pour être appelée victoire. Elle avait un horrible arrière-goût amer. Cependant, pour les plus hauts gradés, cela n'avait plus d'importance. On revenait aux vieilles stratégies sacrificielles, envoyant les tanks sur les troupes mais ne risquant pas de les détruire dans un affrontement sur un champ de mines. On préférait envoyer des soldats à la place, jeunes et inexpérimentés de préférence.

C'était de cette manière qu'ils découvraient des perles rares. Le nom de Tigre Rouge raisonnait encore à chaque fois qu'il faisait une sortie sur le champ de bataille. Toujou Hidetora, 18 ans, était un combattant né et avait permis de gagner de grandes batailles. Déjà sergent-major de l'armée impériale japonaise, il restait une arme à double tranchant. Lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille, il ne se souciait pas de frapper ennemis ou alliés et partait souvent seul au combat. D'autres encore s'étaient fait un nom dans les rangs japonais mais le Japon n'était pas le seul pays à posséder de puissants soldats. Bien souvent, les officiers supérieurs de chaque nation cherchaient à confronter leurs poulains en pleine bataille afin d'affirmer leur pouvoir. Cela se terminait trop souvent en match nul sans possibilité de revanche lorsque les jeunes poulains périssaient.

Oga, le poing ensanglanté d'avoir tant frappé, traînait des pieds pour rentrer dans le camp fortifié. On avait enfin pris le temps de relever son unité pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et panser ses plaies. Les cinq soldats qui l'avaient accompagné dans la tranchée ennemie le suivaient d'un même pas las et abattu. Un officier, le colonel Sakamoto, les remarqua et les suivit des yeux. Il avait lu le rapport et savait que ces jeunes avaient accompli un prodige. Il se devait d'aller les féliciter en personne.

- Lieutenant, veuillez amener ces jeunes soldats dans ma tente ce soir. Ils dîneront avec moi.

- Bien monsieur, répondit en saluant l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

L'âge des soldats ne dépassait guère les vingt ans, les plus vieux ayant trop souvent déjà été fauchés par la mort. Seuls les plus hauts gradés dépassaient facilement les quarante ans. Le colonel Sakamoto avait bien atteint la trentaine mais il ne le devait qu'à son esprit vif et ses réflexes d'ancien sportif de haut niveau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le football américain aurait pu lui sauver la vie lorsqu'il s'entraînait et soulevait des poids dans la salle de gym.

Le lieutenant qui se dirigeait vers le petit groupe de soldats dont faisait partie Oga avait lui aussi survécu grâce à des capacités d'athlète. Ancien gymnaste, Hashida Shuichi avait rapidement grimpé les échelons, prenant la place vacante de ceux morts aux combats avant lui. La seule chose qui l'importait désormais était de subvenir aux besoins de ces quatre jeunes sœurs restées à l'arrière. Son grade de lieutenant ne lui offrait qu'un salaire un peu plus élevé et une relative sécurité dans le camp même s'il restait toujours sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais quand ni où l'ennemi frapperait.

- Soldats Adachi, Chikusa, Kobori, Nagai, Oseki et Oga !, appela le jeune lieutenant.

Les jeunes soldats, dont le plus vieux était âgé seulement de 17 ans, se mirent au garde à vous. Tous, sauf Oga qui ignora son supérieur et continua sa route, les yeux un peu dans le vide. Le lieutenant se racla la gorge pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'aimait pas trop tout ce protocole envers les officiers mais c'était bien souvent la seule occasion où il pouvait tenter de les faire revenir à la réalité. De leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se battre dans cet enfer et qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Oga s'arrêta finalement et se rendit compte qu'il venait d'ignorer outrageusement un officier. Ça pouvait lui coûter cher, surtout que celui-là était un lieutenant, pas de la gnognotte. Il allait se prendre des coups de fouet pour satisfaire le besoin d'affirmer sa supériorité de ce type, il en était sûr.

Il se mit finalement au garde à vous, se préparant à une réprimande usuelle mais le lieutenant n'en fit rien. Il sourit légèrement, l'un de ses sourires cassés de ceux qui ne savaient plus trop comment faire pour exprimer sa joie.

- Vous avez admirablement bien servi votre patrie et le colonel Sakamoto souhaite vous inviter à dîner ce soir dans sa tente privée.

Personne ne dit rien, attendant que l'un d'eux réponde au lieutenant. Habituellement, seul le plus gradé avait le droit de répondre aux officiers mais ils n'étaient tous que de simples soldats. Pourtant, ils attendaient qu'Oga prenne la parole. C'était bien grâce à lui qu'ils avaient survécu et remporté cette victoire. Les petits regards lancés dans sa direction apprirent au lieutenant que le soldat un peu trop déconnecté de la réalité était assez estimé des autres et il se posta devant Oga.

- Soldat Oga je présume ?

- Heu ouais…

Le jeune homme de quinze ans venait prodigieusement d'oublier la politesse et de parler comme un ado banal, amusant quelque peu le lieutenant.

- Je pense que c'est à vous que l'on doit cette victoire. Je me dois de vous féliciter personnellement. Je suis le lieutenant Hashida du 13ème régiment d'infanterie. Je serai au dîner de ce soir. Et si un jour je peux vous être utile, je serai ravi de vous aider.

Un peu impressionné d'être ainsi complimenté sans arrière-pensées, Oga se tut et se focalisa enfin sur son lieutenant. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, une fine moustache surplombant ses lèvres fendues d'un léger sourire. Il ne sut pas bien pourquoi mais le regard chaleureux que cet homme lui adressait lui fit du bien. Quelque part, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme, qu'il pouvait poser un peu de ce poids qui lui plombait les pieds et s'alourdissait un peu plus dès qu'il tuait quelqu'un.

- Merci mon lieutenant, finit-il par souffler à mi-voix.

Hashida acquiesça et permit aux jeunes soldats de disposer. Oga se surprit à le suivre un peu des yeux avant de rentrer dans les tentes faisant office de dortoir commun. Ignorant les paroles de ses compatriotes, il s'affala sur son lit de camp et s'endormit aussitôt, oubliant toute l'angoisse et l'épuisement des longs affrontements précédents. Le soldat Oseki donna un coup de coude au soldat Nagai en montrant le brun dormir comme un bébé, rigolant légèrement. Nagai sourit et posa une couverture qui traînait sur le dos d'Oga.

Grâce à lui, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. Ils leur en étaient reconnaissants et pouvaient enfin évacuer leur peur en se moquant légèrement de la bave dégoulinant sur le visage du brun.

Le soir, décrassé et reposé, Oga s'installa avec les autres soldats à la même table que le colonel, le lieutenant et d'autres officiers. Ils profitèrent alors d'une cuisine un peu plus raffinée que les bouillies dont ils étaient habitués et la nourriture chaude réchauffait leurs corps et leurs cœurs meurtris.

Le colonel ne manquait pas de leur faire des discours élogieux, la boisson alcoolisée aidant. Finalement, le lieutenant Hashida leva son verre tout en le faisant tinter avec sa fourchette pour obtenir toute l'attention que la nouvelle à annoncer méritait.

- Vus les exploits d'aujourd'hui du soldat Oga Tatsumi, nos supérieurs et moi-même ont pris la décision de le nommer au rang de caporal du 13ème régiment d'infanterie et de lui donner le surnom du Poing Sanglant. Félicitations !

Une grande ovation retentit et les soldats tapèrent amicalement sur les épaules d'Oga encore un peu perdu par cette soudaine attention. Finalement, ces foutus gradés avaient fait de lui ce qu'ils voulaient : un de ces poulains bons à effrayer les ennemis et à redonner du courage aux soldats. Il n'aimait pas trop être ainsi manipulé mais il n'avait finalement pas le choix : les ordres d'En-Haut étaient absolus.

Une semaine s'écoula, une semaine de nouveaux combats, de nouveaux morts, devenus si banals dans cet enfer. Les cinq soldats suivaient toujours leur désormais sous-officier même lorsque celui-ci refusait certains ordres totalement suicidaires de leur capitaine de régiment. Bien souvent, le lieutenant Hashida était en faveur d'Oga qui voyait en lui de plus en plus un allié véritablement puissant. Au final, le colonel Sakamoto tranchait et le capitaine Masuda pestait envers ce satané caporal qui ne savait pas rester à sa place.

Un transfert de sous-officiers allait bientôt avoir lieu, comblant les places rendues vacantes au fil des batailles. Un nouveau sergent-major et un nouveau sergent allaient rétablir un peu mieux la discipline et tamponner les ordres suicidaires du capitaine. Oga ne serait plus la seule voix au sein du corps d'infanterie à défendre les soldats.

Oga aiguisait son couteau de poche sur une pierre grise, l'une des rares à être assez grande pour s'asseoir dessus dans les environs. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui d'un pas nonchalant et s'arrêta en face de lui, attendant d'avoir l'attention d'Oga qui l'ignora. Le jeune homme soupira et s'accroupit pour voir le visage du brun, les sourcils froncés par la concentration de son geste… ou plutôt s'attendant encore à des emmerdes.

- Caporal Oga Tatsumi, dit l'Ogre Déchainé…

La voix sembla familière aux oreilles d'Oga, et puis il n'avait plus entendu son vieux surnom depuis des années. Il leva la tête et vit Miki Hisaya, reconnaissable entre mille par ses deux cicatrices barrant la moitié de sa joue gauche.

- Ah non, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui on t'appelle le Poing Sanglant !

Oga le fixa, se demandant s'il devait faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Non franchement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait reconnaître son vieil ami du collège. S'il mourrait, il n'avait pas envie d'encore alourdir son cœur déjà trop lourd par les morts de simples connaissances. Alors il baissa la tête et recommença à aiguiser son couteau.

- M'ignore pas !, s'exclama brusquement Miki en lui frappant le crâne.

Oga ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de répliquer, sans résultat. Miki l'esquivait totalement puis lassé de ce petit jeu, il empoigna son poignet et lui bloqua le bras dans son dos, empêchant du même temps de bouger les autres muscles de son corps. Le couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.

- Calme-toi, je suis pas là pour me battre avec toi !

- Hmph…

Miki le relâcha, appréciant le fait qu'Oga lui prêtait enfin attention. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi impulsif qu'avant, il avait juste grandi et s'était endurci. Son corps bien musclé se distinguait même à travers l'uniforme large des soldats.

- Tu sais, logiquement, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, révéla Miki en tapotant son insigne de col révélant les deux étoiles argentées posées sur un tissu rouge barré d'une ligne jaune, signe distinctif des sergents. Mais comme on est de vieux potes, je vais rien dire pour cette attaque puérile.

Oga le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas le fait d'être sous-estimé par ce petit brun presque trop fragile pour porter un uniforme. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce côté suffisant de son ami ni qu'il était un brillant combattant.

- En fait, j'ai un message pour toi de la part d'un ami commun.

Oga écarquilla les yeux et se surprit à espérer que ce fameux ami commun soit Furuichi.

- Comme t'es devenu super connu, tout le monde sait que t'es dans le 13ème régiment d'infanterie alors quand j'ai reçu mon transfert ici, Furuichi m'a demandé de te donner ça de sa part.

Miki lui tendit un vieux tissu plié qu'Oga ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine de son petit ami et passa un doigt léger sur l'encre. Il avait envie de la lire tout de suite mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder un visage impassible et l'idée de paraître faible face à Miki l'insupportait au plus haut point sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher puisqu'il était déjà au courant de sa relation avec Furuichi depuis longtemps, mais ça le gênait quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?, finit par demander Oga, surprenant d'autant plus Miki.

- Tu ne la lis pas ?

- Pas tout de suite.

Miki comprit qu'il voulait être seul pour ça mais c'était l'occasion pour lui de renouer avec Oga.

- Je me suis entraîné comme un forcené pour te battre un jour et finalement ça m'a plutôt bien servi dans l'armée. J'ai passé les tests pour être sous-off' et maintenant je viens remplacer ton sergent mort au front.

- Ah… Et Furu… -ichi ?

L'habitude de l'appeler Furu était aussitôt revenue mais montrer son attachement envers lui devant Miki lui semblait bizarre. Ce dernier le comprit mais ne dit rien, répondant simplement à la question d'Oga :

- Il tente d'être sous-off' aussi mais ses compétences physiques sont pas bonnes. C'est pendant un des tests qu'on s'est revu et qu'il m'a demandé de te donner ça, acheva-t-il en pointant du menton le chiffon que tenait précieusement le brun entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi il se fait chier avec les grades ? Ça sert à rien à part s'attirer des emmerdes.

- Tu sais pas ?, s'étonna franchement Miki. Les sous-off' ont le droit de prendre contact avec leurs familles et entre eux.

Oga se figea et quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent le long de son dos. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé ça plus tôt ? Il pouvait communiquer avec Furuichi ! Les simples soldats en avaient théoriquement aussi le droit mais le manque de matériel faisait que les lettres étaient devenues impossibles à écrire. La preuve en était le morceau de tissu qu'avait dû utiliser Furuichi pour lui écrire.

- C'est pour ça que Furuichi cherchait désespérément à entrer chez les sous-offs', surtout que toi, t'y es déjà ! Ça le faisait enrager d'ailleurs, rigola gentiment le jeune sergent. Bon allez, je te laisse avec ton Furu-chan~ !

Miki se sauva aussitôt alors qu'Oga le menaçait d'un poing enragé. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de l'appeler Furu, non mais !

Il récupéra son couteau encore à terre, l'essuya sommairement et le rangea dans son étui. Il l'avait eu lorsqu'il avait reçu son grade de caporal ainsi que les écussons à scratch à coudre sur ses épaulettes et son col. Il avait dû demander à Chikusa de s'en occuper, incapable de coudre quoique ce soit. Il s'assit sur sa grosse pierre et commença à lire la lettre de Furuichi. Il lui racontait que la famille allait bien au moment de son départ et que lui-même s'en sortait assez bien. Il n'avait pas eu à aller en première ligne et s'occupait du transport de matériel et des blessés. Pour l'instant, il essayait surtout d'obtenir le grade de caporal et de prendre enfin des nouvelles d'Oga. Dans sa lettre, il ne le félicitait pas pour ce fameux grade et Oga lut entre les lignes que Furuichi avait parfaitement compris les sacrifices et les horreurs qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là.

Le _« Porte-toi bien Tatsumi. » _à la fin de la lettrecomprima la poitrine d'Oga et il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Les mots de son amant le rassuraient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était vivant, en bonne santé et pour le moment, à l'abri. Il savait maintenant aussi que le régiment qu'il devait s'efforcer d'intégrer était le 3ème régiment d'infanterie. Il voulait rejoindre son amant le plus vite possible mais il savait que c'était impossible. Même s'il faisait une demande de transfert, rien ne lui assurait qu'il pourrait être dans ce régiment-là. On pouvait généralement facilement demander un transfert de division mais les régiments n'étaient pas forcément faciles à rejoindre. Une fois attribué dans un régiment, seuls les officiers supérieurs pouvaient facilement s'amuser à en changer.

Encore un truc injuste dans ce monde pourri d'adulte. On les séparait de leur famille, de leurs amis, et on les envoyait se faire massacrer sans avoir le droit de dire quoique ce soit. Oga, bien qu'encore jeune, comprenait déjà à quel point son point de vue de jeune adolescent tout droit sorti des langes n'avait aucun poids face aux adultes et encore moins face aux gradés. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'élever contre le capitaine et ses histoires d'unités sacrifiées comme s'il jouait aux échecs. Pour mettre fin à la guerre, il se devait d'abord de défendre ses droits et sa vie à tout prix au sein même de son pays.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et l'hiver s'installa doucement. Le régiment d'Oga avait été décimé par une épidémie provenant probablement des vapeurs que Tokyo leur avait renvoyés depuis qu'ils avaient installés leur campement. Trois ans plus tôt, les scientifiques avaient expliqué que les vents ne permettaient pas la mise en place de refuges à cet endroit-là mais la guerre y avait mené des pelotons de soldats par centaines. Bien qu'ils avaient réussi à garder ce point stratégique et qu'un nouveau régiment, équipé de masques à gaz et de combinaisons, allait bientôt s'y rendre, le plus urgent était d'évacuer les survivants et abandonner le reste aux ennemis.

Les gradés s'en étaient tous sortis indemne, même Oga qui était contraint de dormir parmi les soldats, leurs dortoirs bien trop près des vapeurs mortelles. Adachi et Kobori par contre n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux et la toux dérangeante de Chikusa annonçait une fin tragique pour lui aussi. Seuls Nagai et Oseki furent capable de porter leur propre équipement et marcher d'un pas assuré vers un lieu plus sain.

Oga les accompagnait, peu rassuré de voir à quel point le poison était proche des refuges civils. Sa famille était-elle vraiment en sécurité ? Si ce n'était pas des soldats ennemis qui allaient les décimer, serait-ce cette vapeur pestilentielle ?

* * *

_**O**uhlala, mais que va-t-il se passer ? C'est flippant non ? xD En plus, j'en arrive même à tuer mes propres OC__ ! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup mon lieutenant, pas vous ? _

_**A**lors, vous allez me dire : "Attends, ils font la guerre à 15 ans ?". Ben oui, c'est un monde parrallèle au nôtre, et puis croyez-le ou pas, des gars de 16 ans qui trichaient sur leur âge c'était courant pendant la Première et Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Bon ici, c'est carrément ordonné par le gouvernement. Mais c'est parce que la plupart des adultes sont hors d'état de nuir. J'ai fait de cette guerre une bien plus meurtrière que toutes celles qu'on a connu. Avec des valeurs légèrement différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui (le mysogisme). _

_**P**our les anniv', ce sont les dates données par l'auteur ! Et pour ce qui est du "Furu" et du "Tatsumi", dites-vous qu'ils sont devenus plus proches que dans le manga puisqu'ils sortent ensemble. Et non, je ne réécrirai pas la scène de sexe xD ! C'est très bien comme ça !_

_**M**erci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et... reviews ? Comme toujours, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil.  
_


	3. Partie I : Son transfert

_**C**oucou ! Je suis revenue de mes vacances loin du net et bien sûr j'ai pensé à vous ! Je poste donc ce troisième chap' où j'avoue il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui nous annonce l'imminence des retrouvailles d'Oga et Furuichi !_

_**D**isclaimer : Je le répète, je dessine trop peu pour me revendiquer auteur de Beelzebub (imaginez, je devrais dessiner tous les jours ! xD). _

_**G**enre : Rating T, yaoi soft. _

_****__**P**__airing : OgaFuru et un couple révélé !_

_**M**usique : I'm European (Vidéo sur Youtube : [APH] I'm European MEP [Full]) et D.N.A. (Vidéo : It's in his D.N.A. [Hetalia MEP]). Les AMVs concernent Hetalia où chaque perso correspond à un pays. C'est drôle et les épisodes sont courts, ils durent 5 minutes alors si ça vous tente, je vous le conseille !_

_**M**erci à Mayuno et Youwan pour leurs reviews et aux autres pour venir me lire !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Première partie : Son Monde**

_Son transfert_

**_11 décembre 2012 : _**_le 13ème régiment quitte précipitamment le campement au nord de Tokyo dû aux résidus biochimiques de la bombe de 2009. On dénombre déjà la moitié du régiment décimée et le nombre de morts est en constante hausse. _

**_13 décembre 2012 : _**_les informateurs japonais nous confirment que les coréens ont basé leur campement au même endroit et rendent impossible la reprise de cette position. Seul le 5ème régiment d'infanterie est équipé contre les armes biologiques mais il n'est pas préparé à assiéger un camp aussi difficile à atteindre. _

**_15 décembre 2012 :_**_ les autorités et l'armée font évacuer les réfugiés les plus proches du front mais c'est inutile. Ils sont bien trop nombreux et ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer rapidement. _

**_17 décembre 2012 :_**_ confrontation entre le 5ème régiment d'infanterie et l'armée coréenne. Défaite cuisante, aucun survivant. _

**_18 décembre 2012 :_**_ début du massacre des réfugiés. Il durera trois jours d'où le nom du Massacre des Trois Jours. Impossible de dénombrer les morts. Estimer à 10 000 et en constante augmentation. _

**_25 décembre 2012 :_**_ le gouvernement japonais mais en place une offensive secrète. L'utilisation d'une nouvelle arme est confirmée. La tactique impose un appât que sera une petite unité du 3ème régiment d'infanterie. Dès lors, il est autorisé d'envoyer ces hommes à une mort certaine. _

* * *

Miki courut de toutes ses forces en cherchant Oga du regard. Il venait d'avoir une "lettre" de Furuichi par l'intermédiaire de son maître en art martiaux, lui-aussi gradé et dans le même régiment que son ami. Furuichi annonçait qu'il avait été sélectionné pour devenir sergent-major à la condition de réussir une mission dangereuse.

Alors qu'il se demandait bien ce qui passait par la tête de ce fichu Furuichi, il se remémora l'expression horrifié d'Oga lorsqu'il avait appris le Massacre des Trois Jours, ses lèvres trembler, ses poings se serrer et sa tête se baisser, résistant difficilement à l'effondrement qui menaçait son corps. Il avait été l'un des seuls à exprimer son désir de retourner au campement abandonné afin de protéger les réfugiés. Mais rien n'y fit et maintenant, Oga s'était retranché sur lui-même.

Miki pouvait comprendre la peur de perdre sa famille mais la sienne était bien à l'abri, loin des conflits qui ravageaient le nord du Japon. Il était honteux de s'avouer être soulagé de voir que les conflits restaient cantonnés au nord et ne dérivaient pas vers le sud. D'autant plus lorsqu'il voyait Oga se refermer sur lui-même pendant que Furuichi était probablement devenu suicidaire et qu'il devait avoir pété les plombs à la nouvelle de la très certaine mort de sa famille.

Il dérapa mais se rattrapa de son mieux, une main frôlant le sol, avant de reprendre sa course folle. Il vit Nagai et Oseki nettoyer leurs armes et se précipita vers eux, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu Oga. Ils lui indiquèrent un rocher où Oga aiguisait assidument son couteau depuis des heures. Miki s'approcha de lui, freinant son rythme cardiaque, et attendit qu'Oga le remarque. Après avoir raclé plusieurs fois la gorge, Miki ne tint plus et lui parla sans se soucier si Oga l'écoutait :

- Écoute, je sais qu'en ce moment c'est dur pour toi mais Furuichi a probablement des ennuis. Il s'est mis en tête de monter en grade en faisant une mission dangereuse et j'ai peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi depuis que… enfin voilà. Si tu veux l'en empêcher, dépêche-toi, je vais mettre un message tout de suite !

Oga avait arrêté d'aiguiser son couteau. Il avait juste capté les mots "Furuichi", "ennuis" et "mission dangereuse". Une mission. À chaque fois qu'un de ces hauts gradés parlaient de mission, c'était bien souvent une simple attaque suicide. Il releva la tête vers le petit brun qui attendait impatiemment une réaction. Il fut surpris lorsqu'Oga refusa de prendre son chiffon et son crayon et qu'il se dirigea vers la tente du colonel Sakamoto tout en rangeant son couteau dans son étui resté accroché à sa ceinture.

- Caporal Oga, que venez-vous faire ici ?, l'interpella le capitaine Masuda.

Oga l'ignora superbement ce qui ne plut pas du tout au capitaine qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Veuillez me répondre, caporal !

Oga le fusilla du regard et le repoussa brutalement sur le côté. Le capitaine tomba sur les fesses et ses cris outragés rameutèrent le lieutenant et plusieurs soldats.

- Eh bien eh bien, caporal, que se passe-t-il ?, voulut savoir Hashida, curieux du comportement du jeune homme.

- Je veux parler à Sakamoto, c'est urgent, répondit à la désinvolte Oga qui reprit sa marche vers la tente de l'officier en question.

- Il n'en est pas question !, lui interdit le capitaine fou de rage après s'être relevé.

- Allons allons, on se calme. Tous les deux, ordonna froidement le lieutenant.

Oga se figea et déglutit, pensant sincèrement que seul son lieutenant pouvait encore être capable de le faire obéir. Même le capitaine, pourtant plus haut gradé que le lieutenant Hashida, se tut.

- Pour quelle raison as-tu tant besoin de parler au colonel ? Je peux peut-être m'en charger ?

- Non. Vous m'avez déjà trop souvent répété que je ne pouvais pas être transféré dans un autre régiment. C'est pour ça que je vais demander directement au colonel.

Le lieutenant soupira, constatant une nouvelle fois la force de volonté qu'avait le jeune homme. Il ne renonçait jamais à son fameux 3ème régiment. Qu'avait-il de bien particulier ? Ce n'était qu'un régiment à l'arrière et même si Oga avait voulu quitter le front, l'intuition du lieutenant lui disait que ce n'était pas ça. Que c'était bien plus important.

Oga souleva la tente et découvrit que non seulement son colonel n'était pas à son poste en train de vérifier les cartes, mais qu'en plus il dormait ! Une veine d'énervement apparut sur le coin de sa tempe et il retira violemment la couverture. Le colonel gémit puis se mit sur le côté en suçant son pouce. Une deuxième veine rejoignit la première mais Hashida le stoppa avant qu'il ne frappe le colonel. Oga se débattit alors que le lieutenant rigolait franchement devant l'infantilité de son colonel. Le bruit finit par réveiller ce dernier qui se frotta fortement les yeux en regardant deux officiers se peloter librement devant lui. Une minute… Il se refrotta les yeux et cette fois, il vit une scène plus saine à ses yeux : une petite bagarre dans sa tente, quoi de plus naturel ?

- Lieutenant Hashida ! Caporal Oga !

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent au garde à vous alors que le colonel se levait de son lit de camp.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer Hashida ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, le caporal ici présent souhaiterait être transféré dans le 3ème régiment d'infanterie mais comme moi-même le lui ai répété plusieurs fois, c'est impossible.

- En effet, confirma sans cérémonie le colonel.

- Mais colonel…

- Ça suffit, coupa-t-il. En plus, quel intérêt peut bien avoir ce régiment ?

- C'est la mission ! Je veux en faire partie !, cria Oga, abandonnant totalement son garde-à-vous pour frapper sur la table en bois.

Le colonel réfléchit à toute allure. Oga Tatsumi, un simple caporal, semblait être au courant d'une mission totalement secrète, même pour certains officiers. Y avait-il des fuites ? Devait-on avorter la mission ? Mais c'était impossible, c'était bien trop important pour l'issue de la guerre pour abandonner cette mission.

- Lieutenant, sortez, c'est un ordre.

- Bien… mon colonel.

Hashida sortit de la tente, un peu blessé d'être obligé de sortir. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Oga et en plus son colonel venait de le renvoyer, sûrement parce que ce qui allait suivre était confidentiel, même pour son grade de lieutenant. Il espéra quand même avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le colonel s'assit tranquillement et s'alluma un cigare. Oga s'impatientait mais ne disait rien, sentant qu'il était proche de rejoindre le 3ème régiment et Furuichi.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?, demanda enfin Sakamoto.

- Du sergent Miki mon colonel. Il est avec un de ses amis un messager entre moi et mon meilleur ami.

Oga savait qu'il risquait gros et qu'il impliquait même Miki là-dedans mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il sentait aussi que révéler son homosexualité n'aurait pas été une bonne idée et n'avait donc mentionné Furuichi que par son ancien rôle de meilleur ami.

- Et que dit votre ami ?

- Que pour obtenir un grade il doit accomplir une mission dangereuse. Je veux en faire partie ! Mettez-moi sur cette mission mon colo…

- Ah mais attends un peu !, l'arrêta le colonel. C'est tout ce qu'il dit ? Il ne parle de rien d'autre ?

Oga n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas lu le mot lui-même mais après tout, il pouvait quand même acquiescer. Au moins, Furuichi n'allait pas être traîné en justice juste parce qu'il en avait un peu trop dit dans un message privé.

Le colonel empoigna une de ses clefs et ouvrit un coffre où quelques feuilles de papier blanc étaient rangées. Il en tira une liasse et la feuilleta. Il en extirpa une et la tendit vers Oga.

- Tiens. Retiens bien leurs noms. Je veux bien te mettre sur cette mission mais… sache-le, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de renoncer.

Oga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait vraiment retrouver Furuichi. Mais avant ça, il voulait s'assurer d'une chose.

- Dites-moi colonel, cette mission… en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Devant le silence du colonel qui replaçait ses feuilles dans le coffre, Oga osa la question qui le taraudait :

- C'est une mission suicide, c'est ça ?

Le colonel soupira. Ce jeune garçon n'était pas dupe. De plus, il avait dû s'opposer à ces fameuses missions suicides en tant que caporal. Le colonel n'aimait jamais cette idée de sacrifice mais entre perdre un grand nombre de vies sans possibilité de gagner et une perte mineure prévue à l'avance, il choisissait d'abandonner quelques hommes à un triste sort pour rétablir un peu l'équilibre.

- Est-ce que…

Oga serra les dents. Il pouvait toujours renoncer mais c'était hors de question tant que Furuichi faisait partie de cette mission.

- Échangez-m…

- N'insistez pas, ce sont ces hommes qui iront. Les grands pontifes n'ont juste pas encore choisi le gradé qui irait avec eux. Je pose votre candidature seulement parce que vous l'avez demandé. Mais sachez…

Le colonel passa sa main sur son visage vieilli de dix ans de plus qu'il ne l'était par la tristesse qui le rongeait de voir ce jeune homme plein de volonté et prometteur être sur le point de gâcher sa vie.

- Vous allez être une grande perte pour cette armée mais encore plus pour ce pays. J'admire les gens de votre trempe caporal. Faites en sorte de remplir votre mission et de ramener vos hommes en vie.

Oga se mit religieusement au garde à vous, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Oui mon colonel ! Merci mon colonel !

Sakamoto fit un petit salut en réponse et sourit tristement. Il fit signe à Oga de déguerpir et de préparer ses affaires. Il partirait dans la nuit pour rejoindre le 3ème régiment.

Nagai et Oseki le regardèrent emballer son équipement. Oga était partagé entre la joie et l'appréhension. Cette mission semblait réellement suicidaire mais au moins, il serait là pour protéger Furuichi. Miki arriva en courant, venant d'apprendre que le Poing Sanglant allait partir pour le 3ème régiment.

- Oga !

Miki sautillait autour de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- Sérieux, comment t'as fais ?

Oga lui sourit diaboliquement et partit dans un grand rire de psychopathe.

- Je suis trop fort, que veux-tu ! Ce vieux Sakamoto ne peut vraiment rien me refuser !

- Ouais ouais, marre-toi. N'empêche que t'as intérêt à protéger Furuichi !

Oga posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de le rassurer :

- T'en fais pas. C'est un boulot que je connais bien.

Oga ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Furuichi s'était fait kidnapper ou prendre en otage par des voyous quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il l'avait toujours sauvé et les coupables toujours envoyés à l'hosto. Alors il ne laisserait jamais Furuichi mourir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pendant ce temps-là, le lieutenant Hashida et le capitaine Masuda demandait des explications à leur colonel. Pourquoi ce simple caporal avait-il la permission d'être transféré dans un autre régiment, seul et sans réelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je vous en parlerai seulement lorsque le moment sera venu. Mais vous l'apprendrez sûrement par vous-mêmes quand tout sera fini. Tôt ou tard.

Hashida ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu dans son élan par la main du colonel qui ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il renvoya ses subordonnés, prétextant être occupé.

Sakamoto Ryuji soupira. Il savait que c'était un réel gâchis d'envoyer des gamins se faire massacrer et il aurait préféré partir à leur place mais les hauts gradés avaient encore trop besoin de lui. Il n'était qu'à moitié d'accord pour cette mission et cherchait toujours une autre solution. Malheureusement, il était incapable d'en trouver une. Alors il allait aider son jeune caporal le plus possible, même si cela le mènerait à sa propre mort. Qu'il rejoigne cet ami si important à ses yeux puisque c'était son vœu le plus cher ! Le colonel regretta de ne pas avoir demandé le nom de son ami. Il aurait bien envie de le connaître et savoir pourquoi il était si important.

Le soleil déjà bas de l'hiver rasa l'horizon et continua de descendre petit à petit sur la terre battue et maltraitée par les combats. La lumière diffuse à travers les nuages gris accompagnée de la chute de la température annonçait probablement l'arrivée imminente de la neige. Elle n'était pas encore tombée mais elle ne saurait plus tarder. Le colonel espéra qu'elle ne tomberait pas avant que la mission ne soit terminée. Elle pouvait se révéler traître sur les terrains minés et bouleversés.

Sakamoto rédigea la recommandation pour son caporal ainsi qu'une demande de transfert dans les règles, le tout codé en ondes radio pour éviter d'être intercepté. Un convoi spécial composé d'une jeep et de trois soldats dont un commandant d'un autre régiment embarqua alors Oga jusqu'au camp du 3ème régiment. Il y arriva à la nuit tombée mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se reposer. Le fameux commandant le poussa dans sa tente et lui déposa un café bien chaud entre ses mains.

- Vous en aurez bien besoin mon garçon, fit le commandant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Oga se demandait bien ce que lui voulait ce vieux. Uesugi Misaki, 54 ans, réserviste en tant de paix, était l'un des rares militaires de sa génération à être encore en état pour aller sur le front. Les autres étaient soit morts, soit trop mal en point, ou encore avaient réussi à s'élever pour éviter l'horreur des champs de bataille. Uesugi supervisait le 3ème régiment et était également l'un des rares officiers à être au courant de la mission _Kyubu_ vu que c'était parmi ses hommes qu'on avait délibérément choisi les soldats à sacrifier. Il n'était pas contre mais voulait tout de même mettre le maximum de chances de survie du côté de la petite unité.

- Asseyez-vous, nous avons à faire. Vous irez vous reposer plus tard.

Oga obéit, à présent totalement concentré sur la mission qu'on allait lui confier.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, reprit le commandant en s'asseyant à son bureau, cette mission est très périlleuse et vitale pour notre pays.

Oga déglutit et resta muet. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui l'attendait. Quel enfer ses supérieurs avaient-ils encore inventés ? Est-ce que c'était réellement impossible d'y survivre ?

- Pour l'occasion, on vous a promu au rang de lieutenant. Félicitations.

Les mots n'étaient pas sincères et en réalité, Oga s'en fichait bien de cette promotion. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire mousser et heureusement, le commandant l'avait bien compris. Ce dernier arracha prestement les écussons sans que le brun ne bouge puis il scratcha les nouveaux sur les épaules et le col. Maintenant, il ressemblait vraiment à un lieutenant.

- Avec vingt hommes dont vous avez déjà pris connaissance, vous infiltrerez un ancien laboratoire de recherches situé au nord de Tokyo.

- Derrière les lignes ennemies…

Le commandant acquiesça. Son caporal comprenait assez vite. Après tout, il avait dû lui-même abandonner cette position dû aux vapeurs toxiques quelques jours plus tôt. D'après le bref rapport du colonel Sakamoto à son sujet, sa famille avait probablement péri pendant le Massacre des Trois Jours. Le gamin avait déjà dû vivre trop de coups durs pour son âge mais à voir la lueur déterminée qui animait ses yeux, le vieux militaire sentit qu'il serait capable d'endosser son rôle. Son surnom de Poing Sanglant allait donner du courage aux soldats l'accompagnant et peut-être que sa réputation de survivant n'était pas que du bluff. Il saurait tous les étonner et revenir sain et sauf avec son unité. C'était, du moins, ce qu'espérait fortement le commandant Uesugi en son for intérieur.

- Les hommes de votre unité ont été sélectionnés selon leurs capacités individuelles, plus intellectuelles que physiques, mais vous serez à leur tête pour les guider. La plupart n'ont jamais combattu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le but de cette mission.

Le commandant se tut quelques secondes et toussa. Un léger rhume le tenait depuis le début de l'hiver, le faisant de plus en plus souvent tousser. Les médicaments étant devenus rares, il ne voulait pas en demander pour un simple rhume. N'empêche, ses toux le gênaient, surtout lorsqu'il était en plein briefing pour une mission d'une importance capitale.

- La mission _Kyubu_ est de récupérer une arme dévastatrice étudiée dans ce labo. Comme il est situé assez près de Tokyo, il avait été décidé d'attendre l'arrivée du 5ème régiment et de leurs combinaisons antiradiations, chimiques, biologiques ou que sais-je encore. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. On ne peut pourtant plus se permettre d'attendre. Il faut récupérer cette arme coûte que coûte et c'est votre mission, lieutenant Oga. L'acceptez-vous ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de formalité, tous les deux savaient très bien que le brun accepterait. Oga répondit un _« Oui mon commandant ! »_ sûr de lui. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Furuichi. Jamais. Il allait le protéger comme il se l'était promis maintes et maintes fois. Et cette mission ne ferait pas exception, aussi dangereuse était-elle.

Les quelques heures suivantes se passèrent rapidement, le commandant expliquant la stratégie, les dangers, tout ce qu'il savait sur la zone et ses récents occupants. Le nombre de soldats ne dépassait guère les 1000 à cause de l'avancement des troupes ennemies sur le sol japonais. La zone nord de Tokyo était désormais presque l'arrière de l'armée ennemie. Oga et son unité seraient obligés de se frayer un chemin du côté de la ville, de simples masques à gaz pour les protéger. S'ils s'en sortaient, les vapeurs toxiques inhalées en cours de route deviendraient leur seul souci pour les prochaines années. D'autant plus qu'Oga y avait déjà été exposé. Finalement, le commandant ordonna à Oga de se reposer, le voyant toujours penché sur les cartes. Le brun se résigna à quitter la tente et à se faire conduire à la sienne par les deux soldats qui l'avaient déjà accompagné dans la jeep.

Ce n'est qu'allongé, seul, sur son lit de camp, qu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il était peut-être à seulement quelques mètres de Furuichi. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se soustraire à ses obligations de chef de mission ultra importante et avait finalement totalement oublié la raison de sa venue à cause de l'enjeu de la dite mission. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas à quoi ressemblait la fameuse arme. Existait-elle vraiment ? N'était-ce pas un peu étrange que les autorités japonaises ne l'aient pas encore récupérée depuis ces trois dernières années ? Ou alors avait-elle été oubliée pendant toutes ces années ? Toutes ces questions taraudaient Oga, d'autant plus que la proximité avec Furuichi l'empêchait de dormir. Il décida de le chercher le lendemain avant le briefing du matin pour être capable de lui parler franchement. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher et l'embrasser.

Un moment, Oga se demanda s'il était encore capable d'embrasser correctement. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait alors il voulait faire un magnifique et passionnel baiser dès qu'il reverrait son petit ami. Le brun soupira et se mit sur le côté. Dans quelques heures, il le reverrait. Au moins, pour ça, il en était sûr. Et ça lui suffit amplement pour lui permettre de s'endormir.

* * *

Miki repassait ses doigts sales sur le chiffon qu'avait envoyé Furuichi. D'un certain côté, c'était aussi un message de son mentor et ami, Izuma Kaname, même si celui-ci ne lui écrivait jamais, se contentant de transmettre les messages des deux amoureux. Si discrets qu'ils étaient, Miki ne doutait pas qu'Izuma avait décelé ce petit détail mais n'en avait cure, comme d'habitude. De son côté, Miki ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Au moins, ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques alors que lui… Miki soupira, peut-être pour la centième fois de la nuit, accroché à son chiffon. C'était la seule preuve lui indiquant que celui qu'il aimait allait bien. Le seul lien qui les unissait à travers cette guerre qui les séparait.

Miki s'endormit en serrant fortement le tissu, s'en servant de doudou alors qu'il avait passé l'âge d'en avoir. Le réveil fut plutôt brutal, une main secouant son épaule. Il allait insulter l'abruti qui venait de le tirer de son doux rêve où Izuma l'embrassait tendrement quand il reconnut le colonel.

- Suivez-moi sergent, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres soldats du dortoir collectif.

Miki acquiesça et enfila prestement ses bottes et la veste de son uniforme. Comme tout pouvait arriver, il dormait toujours avec son pantalon et fut vite sur les pas du colonel. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa tente tandis que Miki le talonnait de près, frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer, l'air vivifiant ayant fini de le réveiller.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la tente, il constata qu'un petit radiateur sur batterie fonctionnait. La chance.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir convoqué aussi tard, s'excusa le colonel. J'ai un peu honte à l'avouer, mais j'avais totalement oublié que je devais vous parler.

- À quel propos mon colonel ?

- À propos d'une certaine lettre destinée au caporal Oga. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Miki déglutit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Oga avait bien pu dire ? Il le mettait vraiment dans la merde là !

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il sur ses gardes.

- Je me fiche bien de comment mes soldats communiquent tant que cela n'implique pas la divulgation d'informations confidentielles. Or, si le caporal Oga fut mis au courant d'une certaine mission dans le 3ème régiment, c'est bien par ces lettres que lui et son ami s'envoient. Imaginez si celle-ci avait été interceptée ! Enfin…, soupira-t-il, fatigué. Le mal est fait et réparé donc je ne vous réprimanderai pas, ni vous, ni le soldat qui a écrit cette lettre.

- Merci mon colonel.

- Par contre…

Miki se tendit, attendant probablement une condition de la part du colonel.

- J'aimerais juste savoir qui est ce fameux soldat. Vous savez, l'ami d'Oga ?

- Ah c'est…, hésita une seconde Miki. On était tous les trois dans le même collège.

- Et il s'appelle… ?

- Furuichi monsieur. Furuichi Takayuki.

- Merci sergent. Vous pouvez retourner dormir. Désolé d'avoir dû vous réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Non monsieur, c'est moi qui vous remercie, répondit sincèrement Miki en s'inclinant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable et je pense que nos hommes se joindraient à moi s'ils étaient là en ce moment.

Le colonel sourit puis fit un geste pour faire partir son sergent. Décidément, on le remerciait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Pour de mauvaises raisons d'autant plus. Ces jeunes étaient finalement trop faciles à impressionner. C'était pour cette raison que les hauts gradés les envoyaient pour des missions dangereuses. Inconscients des réelles menaces qui les attendaient, ils partaient sereins et revenaient dévastés. S'ils avaient la chance de revenir.

Debout, derrière la tente du colonel, à son poste d'officier attendant une imprévue attaque ennemie qu'il espérait ne jamais arriver, le lieutenant Hashida venait d'entendre par inadvertance la conversation entre son colonel et le jeune sergent. Il comprenait enfin la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu être mis au courant. Cependant, il venait d'apprendre qu'Oga allait risquer sa vie. Et bien qu'il ne fût jamais allé contre les ordres, il avait toujours été opposé aux missions suicides. Pour ce fameux Furuichi, il était apparemment prêt à tout. Et c'était aussi la raison de toutes ces demandes de transfert dans le 3ème régiment.

Quelque part, le lieutenant était jaloux d'une telle relation. Lui-même avait déjà perdu tous ses amis mais de toute manière, il n'en connaissait aucun qui se serait porté volontaire pour le rejoindre dans une mission suicide. Oga était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, prêt à tout pour ses amis. Il espérait intérieurement qu'il comptait aussi pour le brun. Ça le rassurerait. Savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un était réellement rassurant. Mais il ne lui avait même pas souhaité bonne chance avant de partir, trop contrarié par le rejet du colonel peu de temps avant. C'est pour ça qu'il pensa tristement qu'il ne méritait certainement pas son amitié.

Le lieutenant entendit le lit de camp du colonel grincer et vit la lumière vacillante s'éteindre quelques secondes avant que de légers ronflements ne filtrent à travers le tissu de la tente. Hashida sourit, se disant qu'après tout il avait toujours son paresseux de colonel comme soutien.

* * *

_**E**t voilà, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de développer Hashida xD ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime tant ce OC (plus que les autres) mais je l'aime !  
_

_**E**t j'ai révélé un couple ! Du Izuma x Miki ! Alors certes, ça semble pas réciproque mais personnellement, je pense pas qu'Izuma soit du genre démonstratif, c'est tout xD ! De toute façon, imaginez tout ce que vous voulez, je ne pourrai pas développer leur relation plus que ça. Je me concentre sur l'OgaFuru, que voulez-vous xD ?_

_**J**'adore mon Oga... Prêt à tout pour Furuichi, même risquer sa vie. Trop beau ! Pour leur famille, par contre, imaginez tout ce que vous voulez ! On ne sait pas s'ils sont en vie ou morts. C'est horrible ? Mais c'est ce que doivent vivre Oga et Furu ! Je vous mets dans le bain comme ça xP !  
_

_**J**'avoue, la future mission n'ait pas très reluisante. Il y a des zones d'ombres, des interrogations et le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme une mission périlleuse n'est peut-être qu'un euphémisme. Que va-t-il arriver à Oga et Furuichi ? Tout ceci ne sera pas dévoiler avant le 5ème chap' (non je suis pas sadique !)_

_**P**rochain chap' la semaine prochaine ! Et j'aime les reviews ! Je veux vos avis ! Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, allez voir mon profil !  
_


	4. Partie I : Leurs retrouvailles

_**C**oucou ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt tout bonnement parce que je ne pourrai probablement pas le faire ce week-end. Mais je suis sûre que certains en seront ravis xD !  
_

_**D**isclaimer : Je dois citer tout ce que j'ai pas ? Oga, Furuichi, Tsuna en Hyper Mode, Hibari, Dino, Sanzo, Goku... (3 heures après)... et puis Gil, Oz, Jack Vessalius, j'ai pas non plus... quoi ? Je dois m'arrêter ? J'ai dérivé et même cité des persos d'autres mangas ? Mais on m'a demandé de citer tout ce que j'ai pas, faudrait savoir !_

_**P**airing : OgaFuru. (Pas vraiment de Izuma x Miki)_

_**G**enre : Rating T, yaoi soft. _

_**M**usique : Rainy Heart (Titre de la vidéo : Takano x Onodera - Rainy Heart). L'AMV est juste génial et il porte sur le manga **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Première partie : Son Monde**

_Leurs retrouvailles_

Izuma Kaname, 17 ans et toutes ses dents, déjà lieutenant et craint de tous pour son incroyable puissance, souleva un pan de la tente et y entra, découvrant le fameux Oga Tatsumi, surnommé le Poing Sanglant. Son propre surnom n'était pas moins intimidant. L'Ombre Démoniaque faisait référence à sa façon de tuer comme une ombre et de réussir à effrayer ses propres alliés par son sourire satanique. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il était vrai qu'Oga tuait plus à mains nues qu'avec une arme quelconque. Peut-être devrait-il l'affronter un jour, pour voir qui d'eux deux était le plus fort ? Ça pouvait être divertissant. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées en croisant un regard brut et brillant qui le fixait.

Oga s'était réveillé, sentant que quelqu'un de dangereux était entré dans sa tente. Il vit Izuma, un grand brun à lunettes, et se demanda si ce type tout maigre était si fort que ça. Il se releva de son lit de camp en restant sur ses gardes, la bouche pâteuse. Izuma lui sourit et si Oga avait été un poltron, il aurait frémi de peur. Mais Oga était ce qu'il était et ne fut pas impressionné par l'aura meurtrière du nouveau venu. Oga constata qu'il était dans la même armée que lui alors qu'il s'attendait plutôt à un de ces suicidaires du camp adverse venu assassiner les officiers. Ce type était vraiment louche et le brun se dit qu'il devrait le garder à l'œil, tendant ses muscles, prêt à répliquer si jamais l'autre tentait quelque chose.

- On s'calme, parla doucement Izuma avec l'accent du Kansai tout en agrandissant son faux sourire. J'fais qu'passer.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, répondit Oga, la voix rauque à cause de la soif.

- Voir le fameux p'tit ami d'Furuichi-kun ! J'ai tellement entendu parler d'toi t'sais, et puis j'ai bien l'droit d'satisfaire ma curiosité vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- Et t'as fait quoi pour moi ?, demanda Oga.

Il avait tiqué au mot de "p'tit ami" et encore plus au nom de "Furuichi". Ainsi, ce gradé, un lieutenant qui plus est, était au courant de leur relation. Il avait beau chercher, sa tête et son sourire qu'il avait envie d'exploser à chaque seconde qui passait ne lui disaient absolument rien.

- Hisaya-kun t'a rien dit ?

- Hisaya… ?, hésita Oga. Ah ! Miki !

- Évidemment.

- C'est toi qui envoyais les lettres alors ?

- Parfait'ment. Tu comprends donc que j'veuille en savoir plus sur toi. Enfin, perso, je t'imaginais bien plus effrayant.

Oga allait répliquer qu'il pouvait l'encastrer dans le sol s'il jugeait qu'il n'était pas assez effrayant mais Izuma enchaîna :

- Plaisanterie à part, viens. Furuichi t'attend.

Oga oublia en un instant son agressivité envers Izuma et s'habilla en vitesse pour être prêt dans la minute.

- Je te suis.

Izuma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de sincérité sur ses sentiments de la part d'Oga. Il retint qu'il serait facile de le manipuler grâce à la simple mention de Furuichi. Ça lui serait peut-être utile un jour. À retenir, au cas où.

Oga s'impatientait devant l'allure tranquille de l'autre. Il pouvait accélérer alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il voulait vraiment le mettre en rogne ou quoi ?

Finalement, Izuma s'arrêta devant une des énormes tentes servant de dortoir commun aux soldats.

- C'est là. Il doit encore dormir vu l'heure. Allez, j'te laisse !

Izuma s'éloigna en effet, faux sourire et main levée pour le saluer presque amicalement. Oga ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Trop faux pour lui. Il l'oublia totalement lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du dortoir peu éclairé. Seuls les quelques rayons de soleil perçant le ciel se diffusaient sur la toile beige et permettaient de se repérer. Oga pesta intérieurement. La flemme de chercher parmi tous ces mecs.

- Furu, t'es là ?, cria-t-il dans la tente.

Plusieurs soldats râlèrent, réveillés par la voix forte du brun. Certains se relevèrent précipitamment, croyant à une attaque surprise de l'ennemi, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Un surtout, se mit à s'habiller machinalement avant de se rendre compte que le mec qui venait d'appeler quelqu'un n'était pas un officier qu'il connaissait. Oga s'en fichait royalement et continua :

- Bouge ton cul ! Et m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

- Tatsumi...?

La voix incertaine de Furuichi fut suivie de plaintes plus ou moins virulentes, de _« Taisez-vous ! »_, _« La ferme… » _et de _« Dégagez ! »_ tous aussi charmants les uns que les autres. Oga n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à déterminer la position de son petit ami dans tout ce vacarme. Il repéra cependant une silhouette fine qui se levait de son lit de camp. Son cœur s'accéléra, reconnaissant la frange argentée de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il déglutit mais sa gorge restait toujours aussi sèche. L'ombre se déplaça dans sa direction, trébuchant une fois sur une botte qui traînait par terre, se cognant la tête aux poutres en bois qui soutenaient les lits superposés, avant d'arriver à un mètre de distance et de s'arrêter.

Oga distinguait à peine le visage de Furuichi dans la pénombre mais il devinait que celui-ci devait avoir sa tête d'abruti complètement estomaqué. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était même pas au courant de la venue d'Oga et encore moins pour quelle raison il était là. Le brun s'approcha de lui, ayant l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il caressa doucement le visage de Furuichi du bout des doigts, ses yeux totalement captivés par ceux brillants de son vis-à-vis. Pendant une minute, les deux amoureux n'osaient croire qu'ils étaient réveillés. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout dans le dortoir qui s'était enfin rendormi. Puis, Oga prit la main de Furuichi dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

L'aube approchait et peu à peu, le camp allait se réanimer. Pour Oga, il fallait trouver un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards, histoire de ne pas être dérangé. Furuichi s'en douta fortement et tira un peu la main d'Oga qui se tourna vers lui. Il lui indiqua du doigt deux tentes qui servaient de stockage entre lesquelles ils pouvaient se cacher. Et alors qu'ils s'y dirigeaient, leurs mains se lâchèrent et vinrent vérifier que l'autre était entier, leurs corps se rapprochèrent sensuellement et, à la toute fin, dans le noir créé par l'interstice des deux tentes, leurs bouches se lièrent.

Leurs langues s'enroulaient sauvagement, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient brutalement et leur baiser pourtant bestial et impatient leur sembla être la seule source de vie dont ils avaient besoin. Furuichi s'accrochait désespérément à l'uniforme d'Oga, en quête de la chaleur rassurante de son corps, alors que le brun baladait ses mains sans penser réellement aux endroits qu'il touchait. Ils étaient en vie, ensemble, en un seul morceau. Et, alors qu'Oga avait eu peur de ne plus savoir embrasser un peu plus tôt, il n'y pensait plus tant le besoin de sentir Furuichi proche de lui était devenu vital.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, l'air leur manquant. Furuichi sourit avant de se blottir dans les bras puissants du brun. Ce dernier se mit à caresser les cheveux argentés par habitude. La présence de Furuichi l'apaisait enfin. De longs mois les avaient séparés, de durs mois où la mort était sa seule compagne fidèle. Oga se sentit submergé par l'émotion, sentant son cœur lui faire mal à exploser tant il était heureux. Il sourit tout en essayant d'empêcher les larmes de monter et il dut prendre quelques grandes inspirations, discrètement, pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement.

Furuichi ne disait rien mais il entendait le cœur du brun battre furieusement et ça le fit sourire. Il avait au moins la preuve qu'Oga tenait à lui et qu'il était heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Lui-même avait quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux mais il ne les laisserait pas tomber si facilement. Il frotta son visage contre l'uniforme du brun pour les effacer.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais lorsque le soleil commença à les éclairer, ils décidèrent de sortir d'entre les tentes. Par un commun accord, ils ne gardèrent pas leurs mains liées, bien trop suspectes, sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'autre.

Comme tous les matins dans le camp, il y eut un bref appel et des consignes furent données aux différentes unités à voix haute. Seule l'unité prévue pour la fameuse mission dangereuse fut obligée de se regrouper dans la grande tente des opérations.

Furuichi et Oga n'avait pas pu discuter ensemble avant, ou plutôt, ça leur avait semblé si inutile sur le coup qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. De ce fait, Furuichi fut surpris de voir Oga le suivre.

- Au fait, Tatsumi ?, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tente des opérations. Pourquoi t'es là ?

Oga sourit et caressa amicalement les cheveux de Furuichi.

- Pour te protéger, comme promis !, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Attends… tu veux dire que toi aussi tu fais partie de la mission ?

Oga acquiesça, posant son regard sérieux sur son petit ami. Furuichi n'en revenait pas. Oga était vraiment quelqu'un d'impossible. Et d'incroyable aussi. Autant il avait maintenant peur de le perdre, autant il était rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés. Cette mission, aussi dangereuse qu'elle puisse paraître, ne serait pas si terrible avec Oga. Il en était presque persuadé.

Il n'était pas non plus stupide. Oga n'était qu'un homme et la chance pouvait tourner en sa défaveur. Furuichi ne pouvait pas se laisser bercer d'illusions. Oga serait un atout puissant dans leur survie, mais lui-même ne pouvait pas que compter sur lui pour rester en vie. Il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas gêner Oga et quoi qu'il dise, lui aussi protégerait le brun. Après tout, comment pourrait-il se regarder en face après avoir vu son petit ami mourir sous ses yeux ? C'était son devoir d'homme de protéger celui qu'il aimait.

Ils franchirent la porte de la tente et Furuichi arrêta de trop réfléchir. À force, il allait repenser à ses parents et à sa petite sœur dont il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie. Se morfondre n'allait pas le faire avancer ni l'aider à faire cette mission. Il devait à présent rester concentré.

- Soldats, garde à vous !, ordonna un capitaine.

Tous les soldats présents saluèrent l'arrivée du commandant qui se mit devant l'unité, entre la table des opérations et la grande carte du monde accrochée sur un panneau en bois. Le commandant Uesugi observa la vingtaine d'hommes face à lui puis parcourut les visages sérieux de ses officiers. Tous les hommes sous ses ordres sentaient que le briefing qui allait suivre serait d'une importance capitale et l'attitude du commandant faisait monter la tension au sein de la tente.

- Repos, ordonna enfin Uesugi.

Les mains se baissèrent, les épaules se détendirent légèrement et les pieds se mirent dans une position plus naturelle mais les sourcils froncés trahissaient l'inquiétude et l'attente des soldats quant à la suite.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, annonça le commandant alors que le capitaine apporta le panneau d'affichage avec une grande feuille de brouillon accrochée dessus. La mission que l'on vous a confiée n'est pas des plus simples et elle sera probablement la clé pour gagner cette guerre.

Certains soldats commencèrent à s'agiter dans les rangs mais un rapide regard noir du commandant les fit taire. Bizarrement, Oga n'aimait pas trop cet homme. Il lui paraissait trop détaché de la situation. C'était, pour lui, l'image même des adultes campés dans leur position, incapables de changer d'avis pour une question de principe. Il lui semblait que seule la victoire comptait, peu importe les moyens d'y parvenir.

- Heureusement, vous serez sous les ordres du lieutenant Oga, spécialement transféré depuis le 13ème régiment d'infanterie. Lieutenant, avancez je vous prie.

Oga s'exécuta et il put voir les yeux de ses soldats, puisqu'il allait prendre le commandement de cette unité, s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait le commandant. Ce fut pourtant ceux de Furuichi qui le marqua. Il avait l'air blessé, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qu'Oga n'arrivait pas à saisir. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Non, plutôt… de la peur ? Le brun dut reporter ses questions à plus tard et salua brièvement son commandant avant de se mettre face aux soldats.

- Vous avez probablement déjà entendu parler des exploits du Poing Sanglant j'imagine. Sachez que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous assigne l'un des meilleurs officiers pour cette mission. VOUS DEVREZ LA RÉUSSIR, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!, se mit-il à crier à la fin.

- OUI MONSIEUR !, répondirent en chœur la petite unité.

Ce fut la seule fois où ils virent leur commandant esquisser un sourire avant qu'une petite toux ne vienne le lui arracher. Il se reprit rapidement avant d'annoncer enfin le but de la mission.

- À partir de maintenant, tout ce qui sera dit ici ne devra jamais sortir de cette tente. Votre mission a pour nom _Kyubu_. Vous devrez récupérer une arme derrière les lignes ennemies, entreposée dans un labo au nord de Tokyo.

Le capitaine dessina un schéma montrant le camp du 3ème régiment et le camp ennemi, ainsi que l'emplacement de la ville de Tokyo par un grand rond avec, au nord, une petite croix montrant le laboratoire. Tout en suivant l'explication du commandant, le capitaine traça des flèches de déplacement dont l'une d'entre elle traversait Tokyo.

- Vous aurez le droit à des masques à gaz et à des combinaisons préventives légères pour faciliter votre progression. Bien sûr, évitez le plus possible le contact avec les objets environnants contaminés. On vous déposera le plus près de Tokyo et vous pourrez utiliser un camion que pendant quelques kilomètres à l'entrée de Tokyo. Vous devrez faire le reste à pied pour rester discrets.

Tout ça, Oga le savait déjà. Il attendait que le commandant finisse de leur expliquer leur parcours pour enfin savoir ce dont retournait cette fameuse arme. À quoi servait-elle ? Pourquoi serait-elle la clé du succès du Japon ?

Le commandant se racla la gorge et continua son speech.

- On ne sait pas s'il y a des ennemis qui parcourent la ville. Ils ont peut-être assez de moyens pour envoyer des gens garder la zone alors faites bien attention. Surtout, évitez au maximum le combat. S'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a envoyé des hommes, ils vont commencer à mieux chercher et nous empêcher de nous emparer de l'arme.

Uesugi prit le verre d'eau qu'un autre lieutenant qu'Oga lui tendait. Il but quelques gorgées pour apaiser sa voix avant de finir le briefing.

- L'arme… parlons-en justement.

Oga tendit plus sérieusement l'oreille. Il allait enfin savoir.

- Nous ne sommes au courant de son existence que depuis quelques mois et en réalité, nous comptions sur le 5ème régiment pour aller la récupérer après que le 13ème ait conquis la ligne du nord. Malheureusement, vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Je vous interdis d'utiliser l'arme, vous devrez juste la ramener. Elle se présente…

Le commandant attrapa le dossier de la mission et en extirpa une belle feuille blanche où le schéma scientifique d'un cube était dessiné.

- … sous la forme d'un cube. Il peut facilement tenir dans la main. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Les soldats et même Oga sentirent qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. Ils allaient risquer leur vie pour un cube de jeu pour enfant ? C'était ça l'arme suprême que convoitaient tant leurs supérieurs ?

- Nous vous fournirons une carte cryptée de l'emplacement du laboratoire et du cube. Nous faisons confiance en votre sens de l'orientation au sein de la ville puisque vous venez tous de Tokyo.

Le commandant Uesugi se tourna enfin vers Oga et fut un peu déstabilisé par le regard sûr de lui du jeune homme. Décidément, il ne cessait de monter dans son estime.

- Lieutenant Oga, vous avez sûrement quelques mots à dire ?

Le brun acquiesça légèrement. Balancer une phrase pour gonfler de courage ses hommes ? Il en était devenu un expert alors qu'avant, il détestait presque ça.

Furuichi le vit faire un pas et se mettre bien droit. Maintenant qu'il l'observait vraiment, il s'aperçut qu'Oga n'avait pas seulement pris quelques centimètres ou était devenu plus musclé qu'avant. Quelque chose de fort et d'attractif se dégageait de sa personne. Quelque chose qu'il avait décelé des années auparavant sans réellement en saisir l'ampleur et qui l'avait attiré inexorablement vers lui quand il avait voulu en faire son ami. Ici, bien cintré dans son uniforme alors que Furuichi était habitué à toujours le voir débraillé, il le trouvait exceptionnellement beau. Et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'à présent que le Poing Sanglant était avec eux, ils allaient réussir leur mission et survivre. Il vit les regards de ses camarades s'illuminer et de minces sourires se former alors qu'Oga entamait son petit discours.

Furuichi en était à la fois fier et jaloux. En plus, quelque part, l'angoisse au fond de son ventre s'agrandissait. Il commençait seulement à pleinement réaliser qu'Oga allait encore risquer sa vie pour lui. La peur de le perdre l'empêcha de se concentrer pleinement sur les mots vigoureux et encourageants du brun mais sa voix chaude et profonde raisonna jusqu'au fond de son être. Depuis quand Oga était devenu si responsable, si respecté et digne de confiance ? Ou était passé l'Ogre Déchainé de son enfance qui effrayait tout le monde et attirait les filles ? Celui qui se contentait de frapper quand quelque chose ne l'arrangeait pas ?

Pourquoi devait-il accepter cette mission ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Les yeux des deux amants se croisèrent alors qu'Oga finissait son baratin. Ils ne se quittèrent plus et Furuichi sentit ses joues rougir légèrement en comprenant la raison pour laquelle Oga faisait tout ça. C'était pour lui. Seulement lui et personne d'autre. Il était si important aux yeux d'Oga que le brun acceptait tout rien que pour pouvoir le protéger. Même s'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit, Furuichi sut qu'Oga l'aimait au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et les mots n'auraient pas suffit pour le dire. Comme d'habitude, Oga agissait. Et cette fois-ci, en étant là, debout devant ses soldats, plongeant son regard brut dans le sien, le brun lui transmettait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à travers cette drôle de connexion. Encore un acte presque dénué de sens pour le commun des mortels que seul Furuichi réussissait à décrypter.

Furuichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'angoisse montante dans sa gorge un peu apaisée par cette découverte. Oga lui rendit discrètement son sourire. Le brun aimait beaucoup cette complicité qu'ils entretenaient depuis leur tendre enfance, cette façon de tout se dire sans même ouvrir la bouche.

La réunion terminée, l'unité _Kyubu_ fut autorisée à se détendre avant le début de l'opération. Ils partiraient seulement en fin d'après-midi et midi n'était même pas encore passé. Oga se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour se retrouver seul avec Furuichi mais il fut happé par ses subordonnés qui voulaient tous quelque chose de lui, une anecdote, un mot gentil, même un autographe. Il était vraiment populaire auprès de ces jeunes soldats inexpérimentés. Il pouvait le déduire à la vue de ces mines encore émerveillées et ces sourires sincères et encore naïfs.

Quand il put enfin se dégager, Furuichi l'attendait adossé contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Oga ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il en avait vu un encore intact. Il songea qu'il aurait préféré être au printemps pour au moins voir un peu de couleur dans ce décor morne et gris. Bizarrement, il eut besoin de mémoriser l'image de Furuichi en train de lui sourire en agitant la main alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, comme pour devenir une photo souvenir. Une pointe d'inquiétude le prit mais il la rejeta aussitôt, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui lui prenait.

Les deux amoureux restèrent ensemble, discutant de banalités entrecoupées de silences qui révélaient à quel point ils étaient heureux rien que d'être juste aux côtés de l'autre. Ils se posèrent dans un coin tranquille, les mains liées et leurs corps serrés côte à côte pour mieux sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Ils évitèrent de parler de leur famille, de la guerre, de la mission, et de tout ce qui aurait pu les mettre mal à l'aise. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être ensemble, ici, loin du front. Le froid était devenu leur prétexte pour toujours rester collé l'un à l'autre et leur relative mise à l'écart du camp leur permettait de s'embrasser autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient.

Les heures s'égrenaient inexorablement, trop vite au goût des deux jeunes hommes. Bientôt, l'appel pour le rassemblement de leur unité retentit alors que ni Oga ni Furuichi n'avaient exprimé clairement leurs craintes. Seul le geste timide de Furuichi pour retenir un peu plus longtemps Oga montra son angoisse et Oga se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'embrasser pour essayer de le rassurer. Lui non plus n'était pas confiant mais il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Coûte que coûte, mission ou pas, quelques soient les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire, il ramènerait Furuichi en vie. Il le protégerait de sa vie s'il le fallait même s'il savait que ça devait être son dernier recours. S'il mourrait, qui protégerait Furuichi ? Il devait survivre, lui aussi. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir de toute façon.

Un par un, ses hommes montèrent dans le camion qui les mèneraient près de Tokyo. Ce fut à Furuichi, le petit cerveau de l'équipe, à qui fut remise la carte cryptée. Ce dernier s'était volontairement proposé depuis des mois pour acquérir cette compétence primordiale dans les transferts de messages et les missions secrètes. Il avait cru que ça l'aiderait à devenir sous-officier. Et pour l'instant, ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains et commençaient à peine à porter leurs fruits.

Oga repassa en revue l'équipement, ses hommes, la carte, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour affronter l'enfer créé par ses supérieurs. Il monta à l'avant et l'un de ses hommes prit le volant. À seize ans, Saga Ritsu avait déjà conduit plus de véhicules que la plupart des adultes. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été recruté pour cette mission. Les autres soldats avaient chacun leurs propres capacités qui leur seraient utiles au cours de l'opération. Mais aucun n'avait encore affronté d'ennemis et encore moins déjà tué. Oga se retrouvait à la tête de l'unité la moins préparée à la mort pour une mission plus que périlleuse. Il espéra sincèrement qu'ils réussiraient à rester discrets et à éviter les combats, comme on le leur avait ordonné.

Le camion démarra alors que le premier flocon de neige tombait sur le pare-brise, en route pour l'ancienne capitale devenue cimetière.

* * *

_**J**'ai vraiment adoré écrire leurs retrouvailles, surtout le baiser coincé entre les deux tentes. __Ça_ allait si bien avec la chanson ! Je sais pas pour vous, d'ailleurs dites-moi si pour vous ça collait bien aussi ! 

_**O**n reste presque toujours dans le point de vue d'Oga même si, quand c'est le petit passage de Furuichi, j'ai fait en sorte de montrer à quel point Oga est devenu légèrement différent. Il est plus responsable, prend les choses plus à coeur que l'Oga du manga, mais c'est tout à fait logique avec ce qu'il a déjà traversé et ce qu'il se prépare à affronter. Enfin pour moi. J'espère que pour vous aussi._

_**M**e suis rendue compte que le Izuma x Miki du chap' précédent n'avait pas fait de vagues. Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous vous en foutez vous voulez du OgaFuru ? xD Oh, et Izuma a l'accent du kansai, mais je me souviens plus si en vrai il en a un. Si quelqu'un pouvait me le rappeler (pas que je change quoi que ce soit dans ce chap' par contre).  
_

_**E**t regardez... Tout plein d'OC ! Encore, je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les (presques) derniers. En tout cas, pour la première partie, j'ai (presque) rempli mon quota xD !_

_**M**erci pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, j'ai répondu à **Fandeyaoi** sur mon profil et je répondrai aux autres anonymes toujours sur mon profil. Alors lâchez vos reviews !_


	5. Partie I : Sa mission : le protéger

_**C**oucou ! Le voici, le voilà, le tant attendu chap' de plus de 10 000 mots ! Là, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'en aviez pas assez !_

_**J**e préviens tout de suite que **le prochain chap' ne sortira que dans deux semaines**, le week-end du 21 septembre 2013. J'ai prévu de sortir **un OS pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine**, en plus ça sera ma 20ème fic postée sur le site ! (Oui je fais de la pub et oui je m'offre un cadeau à moi-même xD !). Et ça sera sur Beelzebub ! Content ?_

_**D**isclaimer : Si j'étais l'auteur du manga, ne croyez-vous pas qu'on verrait plus souvent Furuichi ?_

_**G**enre : Rating T, yaoi soft. _

_**P**airing : OgaFuru. _

_**M**usique : J'ai utilisé beaucoup de musiques car il y a plusieurs ambiances bien distinctes. D'abord **ASAP** et **Armada** de Two Steps From Hell. Je ne veux pas spoiler mais pour la fin, il y a **The Heart Never Lies** de McFly. C'est à vous de choisir le bon moment pour l'écouter. _

_**V**ous allez enfin découvrir la mission dont je vous parle depuis au moins 3 chap' ! Vous avez été nombreux à angoisser... Mouhahaha ! Je me réjouis d'avance de lire vos futurs reviews !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_Sa mission : le protéger_

Le camion s'arrêta et le moteur fut coupé. La neige tombait abondamment mais fondait immédiatement au contact du sol. Les hommes munis de leurs masques à gaz et de leurs bombes à oxygène couvrant partiellement les combinaisons blanches descendirent en silence, vérifiant une quelconque menace dans la nuit noire. Oga les vit pointer leurs armes munies de lampe pour éclairer les alentours et soupira. La base des bases était de ne pas se faire repérer. Même lui qui n'était pas un pro de ce côté-là le savait. Furuichi aussi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci préférait attendre les ordres d'Oga, sentant que pour une fois, son expérience des combats serait plus utile que le bon sens brouillé de jeunes inexpérimentés.

- Coupez-moi ça, bande d'abrutis !, fulmina entre ses dents le brun.

Aussitôt, les jeunes soldats éteignirent leurs lampes, un peu nerveux de s'être déjà fait gronder.

Les masques étaient munis de radios internes pour permettre à l'unité de communiquer. Ils ne devaient pas dépasser une certaine distance par contre, sinon la transmission ne se faisait pas. Précaution ultime contre le captage des ondes par les ennemis ou bien juste matériel antique, de toute manière, ils devraient faire avec.

- Bien, écoutez-moi, reprit le brun plus calmement. Oubliez les ordres de ces adultes imbus d'eux-mêmes. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vous ne devez écouter que moi. C'est bien compris ?

Il ne voyait pas bien dans le noir même si les combinaisons blanches s'entrevoyaient dans la lumière de la lune. Il devinait qu'ils avaient acquiescé mais ça ne lui plut pas. Il fallait qu'il soude cette équipe presque trop fragile.

- J'ai rien entendu ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui lieutenant !, répondirent enfin ses soldats.

- Bien. Mettez-vous par deux, surveillez-les coins morts de l'autre et restez soudés. On va former deux groupes et le deuxième couvrira les arrières du premier qui partira en reconnaissance.

On lui avait donné carte blanche pour la formation à adopter mais de toute manière, il comptait faire à sa guise dès qu'il aurait pu. Ici, encore à l'abri des vapeurs de Tokyo, assez loin des lignes ennemies, il avait décidé de s'arrêter, de répartir ses hommes et de continuer à pied. Il hésita avant de nommer Asakura Eiji à la tête du deuxième groupe, préférant garder Furuichi à ses côtés.

- On ne peut pas être séparés de plus de trente mètres à cause des radios alors faites bien attention à ne pas trop vous éloigner. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, surtout, ne tirez pas, n'allumez pas vos lampes, taisez-vous, planquez-vous et ne bougez plus. Et contactez-moi.

- Oui lieutenant !

- Arrêtez avec ça, râla le brun. Appelez-moi simplement Oga.

Sans plus prêter attention à la réponse de ses hommes, Oga vérifia une nouvelle fois son arme, la faisant claquer bruyamment, ce qui surprit les soldats qui le regardèrent faire. Même Furuichi trouvait qu'Oga était un peu trop habitué à manipuler son P90. Il démontrait par là à quel point elle ne faisait pas juste partie de l'uniforme comme celles que portaient les soldats du 3ème régiment. Il savait s'en servir et surtout, n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde pour le faire.

Oga ne se rendit pas compte des regards posés sur lui et se contenta de remettre son arme correctement contre lui, la sangle bien mise, avant d'ouvrir d'avance ses poches de munitions et d'autres engins explosifs. La rapidité était gage de survie. Un simple bouton fermé avait condamné tellement de soldats qu'à chaque bataille, il ouvrait toutes ses poches.

- Tatsumi ?, murmura Furuichi mais bien sûr tout le monde l'entendit.

Les autres se doutaient qu'ils se connaissaient avant la guerre même s'ils ne savaient rien de leur véritable relation. Ils furent quand même surpris quand Furuichi utilisa le prénom de leur lieutenant pour l'appeler.

- Appelle-moi Oga tant qu'on est en mission, le réprima légèrement le brun, sentant que montrer du favoritisme maintenant ne serait pas bienvenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu as ouvert toutes tes poches ?

Oga cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il devait vraiment répondre à ça ? Il soupira mais consentit à fournir une réponse :

- Pour éviter de perdre mon temps à les ouvrir quand on sera pris entre deux feux et qu'on aura besoin de munitions.

Furuichi déglutit, comprenant qu'il avait l'air bien bête. Cependant, à la vue des autres soldats répétant les gestes d'Oga, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il ouvrit ses poches et vérifia même son arme alors qu'il ne se sentait même pas capable de tirer sur quelqu'un. Sait-on jamais.

- Du coup, je vais peut-être vous donner quelques consignes de survie, au cas où, poursuivit Oga, plus sombre.

Il s'apprêtait à énumérer les pires lois de survie qu'il avait apprise au cours de la guerre et savait qu'après ça, ses hommes le regarderaient d'une toute autre manière. Le ton froid et détaché n'arrangerait probablement pas les choses mais Oga n'était pas du genre à se laisser s'apitoyer ni à aller par quatre chemins. Il serait direct et précis.

- Si jamais on vous tire dessus, baissez-vous le plus possible. N'allez jamais chercher un blessé sans être couvert et seulement si vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir le ramener avec vous. Ne ramassez pas les morts. Si vous êtes blessés et éloignés des autres, ne criez pas, ne pleurez pas et n'attendez pas d'être secourus. Essayez de rejoindre le reste de l'unité en vous baissant le plus possible. N'hésitez pas à tirer sur l'ennemi s'il vous attaque. Ne tuez pas les hommes de votre unité.

Pour Furuichi, cette phrase sembla un peu décalée par rapport aux autres, se demandant pourquoi ils s'amuseraient à s'entretuer. Ça semblait invraisemblable. Bien sûr, Oga faisait référence aux crans de sûreté mal fixés, ou même au noir trompeur ajouté à la frayeur d'un ennemi invisible qui pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi.

- Et gardez bien ça en tête… Seul vous garantira votre survie !, conclue Oga.

- Bien lieut-Oga !, répondirent-ils tous à peu près, encore un peu gênés de changer le protocole.

Le brun sentit que ses mots avaient juste mis un peu de tension au sein de son unité mais ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Moins d'inconscients équivalaient à moins de morts. Il lança un _« C'est parti ! »_ et entraîna son groupe vers Tokyo, suivi de près par Furuichi. Il lui avait dit de ne pas le lâcher durant toute la mission et Furuichi était bien d'accord. Au moins, il pourrait être capable de protéger un minimum le brun s'il avait des ennuis.

La neige, encore blanche près du camion, devint presque verte alors que l'unité s'infiltrait dans la ville. Selon Furuichi, il était mieux d'emprunter le métro souterrain afin d'éviter d'être remarqué. Ce fut approuvé par Oga et l'unité s'engouffra dans une station.

Ça leur semblait bizarre de revenir là. Certains avaient l'habitude d'emprunter le métro tous les jours pour aller au collège mais personne ne s'attendait vraiment à la vision d'horreur qui les attendait. Des squelettes restaient étalés au sol, d'autres recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, laissant imaginer les derniers instants des personnes ayant empruntés le métro le jour de la catastrophe. Ces squelettes n'avaient pas dû être ramassés tout simplement à cause du manque de secours, de moyens et de l'urgence de la guerre. Puis, le poison avait retenu le gouvernement de revenir à Tokyo et des morts anonymes gisaient encore par-ci par-là dans l'ancienne capitale.

- Selon les derniers relevés de 2011, les sous-sols sont probablement les plus concentrés en produits chimiques, rappela enfin Furuichi. On ne doit pas rester ici trop longtemps, même avec les masques.

- Combien de temps ?, demanda Oga.

- Six heures maximum je dirai.

- Bien, l'aller-retour devrait nous prendre moins de cinq heures si on marche d'une allure soutenue. On y va !, ordonna le brun en ouvrant la marche.

Ils marchaient depuis deux bonnes heures quand ils croisèrent une vielle rame qui avait déraillée. Furuichi essaya de résister à l'envie de regarder à l'intérieur mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il regretta aussitôt, découvrant le petit squelette d'un enfant encore assis à sa place à travers une fenêtre cassée. Le crâne avait disparu et il se douta qu'il avait dû rouler au sol. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut et il s'empressa de se remettre à la hauteur d'Oga, ayant ralenti légèrement sous cette vision cauchemardesque.

Celui-ci n'avait pas modéré son allure une seule seconde. Il voulait sortir le plus possible de là, finir cette mission rapidement, sans heurts. Fonceur, il forçait ses hommes à adopter son rythme, sachant pertinemment qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer, peu habitués à marcher aussi longtemps avec leur équipement. Le masque et les vapeurs nauséabondes les empêchaient de boire et certains se mettaient à ralentir progressivement, attendant une pause.

Asakura s'en aperçut et rattrapa Oga pour l'arrêter.

- Hein ? S'arrêter ? Ici ?, se mit-il à crier dans la radio. Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

Furuichi posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, lui aussi épuisé mais s'accrochant inexorablement aux pas d'Oga.

- Tat- Oga, tout le monde n'a pas ton énergie.

- C'est pas une question d'énergie ! Vous voulez crever ? Vous voulez vraiment crevez ici ?

Oga savait bien qu'il était dur mais il avait raison, et tous le savaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer dans ce tunnel, ni dans la ville, ni même dans le labo. Ils seraient obligés d'endurer leur fatigue tout le long de leur mission, probablement sans boire, en forçant sur leurs réserves.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que les soldats sélectionnés pour cette mission se dirent qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi les recruter eux, bien que pas trop mauvais dans les épreuves physiques, plutôt qu'une équipe surentraînée et préparée à ce genre de mission ?

Oga se tourna vers son unité restée silencieuse. Lui savait pourquoi. Quoi que fusse cette arme qu'on les envoyait chercher, elle n'était sûrement qu'un mythe ou un bel appât bidon. Le brun ne savait pas ce que mijotaient leurs supérieurs et pourquoi avoir fait de cette mission un véritable suicide en n'engageant que des bleus mais il savait depuis le début qu'elle devait faire partie d'un plan bien plus élaboré. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'une simple diversion sacrificielle et que l'arme était quelque chose d'utile.

Il avait caché ça à Furuichi, sachant que l'espoir et la volonté d'avancer étaient la plus sûre façon de survivre. Mais maintenant qu'il sentait que son unité flanchait et qu'elle assimilait peu à peu à quel point leur opération était difficile, Oga se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le cacher. Il réussit à capter les yeux argentés de Furuichi et ceux-ci lui redonnèrent du courage.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, avoua-t-il enfin, plus calmement. Je sais que vous êtes fatigués et que vous n'êtes probablement pas très confiants. Mais il faut avancer sans s'arrêter. Et j'aimerai vous dire qu'on a fait le plus dur, mais c'est pas le cas. Le plus dur est devant nous. On sait pas s'il y a des ennemis près du labo, et s'il y en a, il faudra probablement les affronter. Mais ne vous découragez pas.

Oga suspendit sa voix, tergiversant entre leur mentir ou leur dire la vérité. Il préféra prendre sur lui et mentit :

- Je vous protégerai.

Des soupirs de soulagement furent renvoyés dans l'interphone de son masque à l'entente de cette simple phrase. Elle venait du Poing Sanglant et apparemment, elle avait eu l'effet escompté et en avait rassuré plus d'un. Cependant, tous n'étaient pas dupes. Et Furuichi faisait partie de ces exceptions. Il savait qu'Oga ne pourrait probablement pas tenir sa promesse, bien qu'il n'était pas non plus du genre à abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Mais il savait déjà que s'il avait à choisir entre un soldat quelconque et son petit ami, il n'hésiterait pas. Et Furuichi pensa qu'il ferait la même chose si Oga était en danger, et ce à son plus grand regret.

Le fait d'avoir dû redonner du courage à son unité avait permis à celle-ci de s'arrêter et se reposer deux minutes. Mais Oga ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Il regarda sa montre digitale fournie pour l'occasion et vérifia ce qui lui restait dans sa bombe à oxygène. Elle pesait une tonne d'après lui, pas étonnant que ses hommes soient épuisés. Cependant, elle leur était vitale s'ils voulaient survivre. Oga lança un _« En route. »_ d'une voix tranchante, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce tunnel sombre et inquiétant.

Ils n'avaient même pas croisé le moindre signe de vie, même les rats étaient sous la forme de squelette. C'était d'autant plus angoissant. Chaque bruit paraissait provenir d'un ennemi, et il s'avérait bien souvent que ce n'était qu'une fuite d'eau polluée ou des cailloux shootés par les pieds des soldats qui résonnaient encore dans le tunnel.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour atteindre la station située près du laboratoire. À partir de ce moment, Oga ordonna de fonctionner au maximum avec les signes et de n'utiliser les lampes qu'en faisant attention de bien les recouvrir avec les mains pour éviter que les faisceaux lumineux ne les fassent repérer. Les deux groupes se reformèrent et montèrent prudemment les escaliers.

Caché derrière un muret, Furuichi vérifia une nouvelle fois la carte alors qu'Oga restait sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette mission. Elle ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Lui qu'on envoyait toujours en première ligne, il avait l'habitude d'esquiver les attaques répétitives venues de la tranchée d'en face et de foncer dans le tas. Ici, il devait surveiller chaque recoin et s'attendre à une attaque surprise à tout moment. Ses muscles restaient tendus et ses doigts pianotaient dangereusement sur la gâchette dont le cran de sécurité avait été enlevé. Il n'aimait pas ce cran d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours peur qu'il ne s'enlève pas au bon moment. Alors, sans rien dire et faisant fi des procédures, il l'avait retiré.

Furuichi lui tapota l'épaule et lui montra un bâtiment décrépi complètement entouré de grillages. Oga acquiesça, content que leur objectif soit enfin à leur portée. Il donna ses ordres et son groupe partit discrètement vers un coin sombre où il pourrait facilement découper le grillage et se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'enceinte sans être vu. Le groupe d'Asakura attendrait à l'extérieur pour couvrir leurs arrières et les prévenir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de suspect à l'extérieur.

Arrivé devant le grillage, Oga sortit son couteau et scia de sa lame bien aiguisée les vieux fils de fer rouillés. Il créa un espace assez large pour une personne et dégagea l'entrée. Heureusement, la neige avait cessé de tomber et ne les gênerait pas pour voir devant eux. Calant son arme contre lui, Oga passa en premier, alerte. Un par un, ses hommes le suivirent, Furuichi en tête. C'était lui qui avait la carte du bâtiment et les codes après tout, même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour rester le plus près du brun.

Il leur restait encore à peu près six heures d'oxygène, largement suffisant pour se balader dans le labo et repartir, et même faire un petit tour à la fête foraine du coin s'ils voulaient, bien que celle-ci soit totalement laissée à l'abandon. De toute façon, Oga voulait quitter Tokyo le plus vite possible, alors il était hors de question d'agir comme des touristes dans cette ville dévastée.

Discrètement, le groupe d'Oga traversa l'ancien parterre de fleurs et se posta face à la porte de derrière. Bien sûr, elle était verrouillée à clé, mais elle ne resta pas un obstacle bien longtemps lorsque le pied d'Oga la défonça. Aussitôt, les soldats s'engouffrèrent dans le labo plongé dans le noir et Oga alluma sa lampe pour la diriger vers le sol. Il autorisa les autres à en faire de même et des raies de lumière éclairèrent le vieux carrelage blanc. Toujours sur leurs gardes, les soldats se déplaçaient rapidement, vérifiant les pièces au fur et à mesure, avant d'atteindre une volée d'escalier.

Oga sépara son groupe en deux : l'un monterait avec lui récupérer l'arme tandis que l'autre assurerait leurs arrières au rez-de-chaussée. Le brun était confiant, jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté à part la fatigue et la soif qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus sentir. Cependant, pour lui, c'était d'un banal affligeant. Il avait connu bien pire dans les tranchées et il avait presque envie de se détendre maintenant. Un simple regard sur la silhouette fine de Furuichi l'en dissuada. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller sous prétexte que ça lui semblait ennuyeux. Il devait se ressaisir.

L'escalier franchit, Oga se dirigea jusqu'à une porte blanche plus blindée que les autres. Son intuition lui disait que c'était la bonne et Furuichi le lui confirma quand il se mit à taper le code. Étonnamment, un déclic se fit entendre et Oga put ouvrir la porte. Le bâtiment devait encore être fourni en électricité sur une batterie de secours. Impressionnant, d'autant plus qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et assurait encore la sécurité d'une arme inconnue.

Par un signe de la main, il posta deux de ses hommes à l'entrée de la porte tandis que lui, Furuichi et Saga se faufilaient à l'intérieur de la pièce, tout cran de sûreté levé. La pièce était comme le reste du bâtiment, vide et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et seulement des instruments dernier cri.

Sans un mot, les trois jeunes se séparèrent pour chercher le cube. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit bien en évidence, avec même un petit écriteau du genre « Attention, arme destructrice ! » comme description. Ils furent un peu désappointés de le chercher dans les armoires et les tiroirs des bureaux. Il y avait bien des objets mis sous verre, comme s'ils étaient tous importants, mais pas un seul cube à l'horizon. Le noir de la pièce ne les aidait pas non plus pour trouver un petit objet.

Sur le moment, Oga douta fortement de l'existence de ce cube. Finalement, il était fort probable qu'ils aient vraiment été envoyés dans le but de servir d'appât ou de diversion. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi et à tenter de rester en vie.

- Trouvé !, s'écria victorieux Furuichi.

Oga se retourna aussitôt vers lui, le voyant tenir un boitier d'où sortait une étrange lumière. Elle était fragmentée, montrant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En s'approchant, le brun vit qu'elle provenait effectivement d'un cube pas plus grand que le creux de sa main. C'était ça, l'arme secrète ?

Furuichi referma la boite et la lumière s'éteignit en même temps. Il la tendit à Oga qui refusa.

- Garde-là. À partir de maintenant, tu deviens notre priorité à protéger.

Les gants du plus petit se serrèrent autour du boitier et le cœur de Furuichi s'accéléra. Il comprit qu'à partir de maintenant, Oga ferait tout pour le protéger, même ordonner aux autres de se sacrifier pour sa survie. Ce côté d'Oga ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, et, en même temps, quelque part, il en était pourtant heureux. Oga faisait tout pour lui. Vraiment tout. Ça montrait bien à quel point il comptait à ses yeux non ? Et cette pensée l'avait rendu heureux autant qu'elle le répugnait. Ils devenaient peu à peu des hommes dépourvus d'honneur, d'abjects survivants sans principe créés par une guerre stupide. Et aussi, par cet amour incommensurable impossible à réfréner qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait Oga déboula précipitamment dans le couloir à la recherche d'une quelconque fenêtre. Les vitres sales l'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit mais il n'hésita pas à la casser avec sa crosse, espérant sincèrement que le bruit serait couvert par les coups de feu.

- Eteignez tout !, ordonna-t-il et aussitôt les soldats présents dans le bâtiment s'exécutèrent.

Essayant de repérer ses hommes dans la nuit noire, il pesta intérieurement contre leur radio à portée limitée. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que faisait ses hommes et surtout, d'où provenait l'ennemi.

- Oga !, l'interpella l'un de ses subordonnées normalement posté au rez-de-chaussée. Asakura … chargé de… _frr frr_ … monstre à l'entrée… _frr_…

- Hein ? Je vous entends mal, répétez !

Tout en disant ça, il se précipita vers l'escalier suivi des autres et retrouva le reste du groupe près de la porte de sortie en train d'observer quelque chose. En comptant bien, il en manquait un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il à ses hommes.

- Kurosaki s'est précipité dehors dès qu'il a entendu les coups de feu parce qu'il pensait servir de relais pour la radio.

- Quel crétin !

Oga prit une légère inspiration pour se calmer. Il était quand même content que certains prennent des initiatives aussi utiles.

- Tout le monde, enlevez vos crans de sûreté et tenez-vous prêts à tirer ! Priorité au cube que porte Furuichi ! Mais d'abord, on va sauver Asakura et botter le cul de Kurosaki !

Un peu d'humour ne faisait jamais de mal et malgré la tension régnante, de minces sourires réussirent à se former, invisibles derrière les masques.

- Kurosaki ? Où êtes-vous ? Quelle est la situation ?

Oga se mit devant les autres, tentant encore une fois de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les coups de feu s'étaient stoppés depuis une minute et le silence reprenait ses droits.

- Kurosaki ?!

- Chut !, répondit enfin le soldat.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était planqué quelque part, très proche de l'ennemi. Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Oga fit signe de faire silence radio et montra du doigt Furuichi et les trois autres soldats qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à l'étage. Il prit les devants et courut jusqu'au trou dans le grillage, suivi de près par ceux qu'il avait désigné. Il pointa son arme vers la sortie mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il fit clignoter plusieurs fois sa lampe en direction du bâtiment afin que le reste du groupe ne les rejoigne.

- NOOOON !, hurla Kurosaki à faire grésiller les interphones des masques à gaz.

Ses cris et ses pleurs s'entendirent malgré les nombreux _frr frr_ retransmis. Des coups de feu retentirent enfin et Oga se précipita aussitôt vers eux. Le dos courbé, tous couraient à la file indienne le long du grillage. Il s'arrêta au coin du grillage et vérifia les alentours. Les tirs continuaient à tonner dans la rue mais impossible de déterminer où exactement. La voix d'Asakura fut captée par la radio et Oga se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Tout le monde à l'attaque ! Kurosaki, tiens bon !

De nouveaux tirs résonnèrent et cette fois-ci, Oga réussit à voir les éclats des canons des P90 entre deux murs.

Apparemment, le groupe d'Asakura s'était réfugié dans un cul de sac d'où il tirait. Oga fut tenté de les rejoindre puis se ravisa lorsqu'il vit détaler un Kurosaki paniqué complètement à découvert poursuivi par quelque chose d'immense. Quoique cela puisse être, il alluma sa lampe et sortit de sa planque. Il pressa enfin sa gâchette en visant derrière Kurosaki. Surpris par son initiative, personne de son groupe n'eut la présence d'esprit de le suivre tout de suite. Et tout le monde se figea lorsque toutes les lampes furent dirigées vers la chose qui était assurément leur ennemi.

Le monstre faisait bien trois mètres de hauteur et était aussi large que deux hommes bien baraqués. À côté de lui, Kurosaki semblait minuscule. Ce dernier continuait de courir et vint se réfugier près d'Asakura avant de vérifier sa blessure. Le monstre lui avait entaillé l'épaule de ses longues griffes aussi large que des dagues et la blessure saignait abondamment. Heureusement pour lui, sa bouteille d'oxygène n'avait pas été endommagée et s'il ne s'attardait pas trop ici, il survivrait aux gaz toxiques.

Oga reprit son assaut alors que les autres observaient encore la tête de taureau du monstre.

- REPLIEZ-VOUS !, ordonna le brun en constatant que ses balles ne faisaient pas d'effet contre la peau cuirassée du monstre. REPLIEZ-VOUS DANS LA STATION !

Le groupe d'Asakura s'exécuta immédiatement tout en continuant de tirer mais le monstre ne fut pas d'accord. Il rugit férocement et les soldats tentèrent de se boucher les oreilles avec leurs mains. Déstabilisés, certains du groupe d'Asakura tombèrent même à genoux alors que le monstre se dirigeait vers eux. Oga vit avec horreur qu'il était encore incapable de se reprendre et qu'il allait probablement voir ses hommes mourir sous ses yeux.

Furuichi se dégagea alors de sa cachette et tira sur le monstre. Heureusement, personne n'était dans son champ de tir et la cible était assez grosse pour ne pas la rater. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il n'avait été que très peu touché par le cri du monstre et semblait être le seul encore en état de bouger.

Les balles rebondirent et la tête de taureau pivota dans sa direction. Oga sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude et il en fut convaincu lorsque le monstre se détourna complètement d'Asakura et des autres pour venir vers Furuichi. Le brun réussit enfin à arrêter d'avoir la tête qui tourne et rejoignit Furuichi. Il l'empoigna par le bras, l'empêchant de tirer, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- COUREZ !, hurla-t-il dans son micro. SI VOUS ÊTES POURSUIVIS PAR CE MONSTRE, N'ENTREZ PAS DANS LA STATION ! LES AUTRES, REPLIEZ-VOUS !

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse dire. Cette chose semblait invincible et elle voulait s'en prendre à Furuichi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à tous de l'empêcher de les poursuivre, il s'était même promis de tout faire pour protéger Furuichi, mais il n'arrivait pas à sacrifier ses subordonnées.

Il entraînait Furuichi avec lui tandis que les autres de son groupe les suivaient et le monstre fermait la marche. Au moins, le groupe d'Asakura était sauf. C'était ce qu'Oga croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de ce dernier dans son masque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire lieutenant ?

Le grade de lieutenant était revenu comme pour montrer à quel point le pauvre Asakura avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui pour lui donner des ordres. Oga ne répondit pas, réfléchissant lui-même à sa propre situation. Ils étaient totalement à découvert et, si ça tombe, ce monstre était à la botte de leurs ennemis qui ne devaient donc pas être loin. Il fallait qu'ils sèment leur poursuivant et qu'ils se planquent un moment quelque part avant de repartir. Pour une fois, Oga ne songea même pas à tuer ce monstre, son instinct le prévenant que c'était impossible. Et son instinct avait trop souvent raison pour qu'il l'ignore.

Il eut enfin une idée. Il chopa une grenade et enleva le goupillon avec l'index avant de la jeter aux pieds du monstre. Même si l'explosion ne lui ferait pas grand-chose, elle couvrirait au moins le son de leurs pas et si le monstre voyait bien dans le noir, la poussière se chargerait de l'aveugler quelques secondes.

Il poussa Furuichi dans une ruelle, suivi de ses hommes, et fut content de ne pas se trouver dans un cul-de-sac. Ils traversèrent la ruelle mais atterrirent sur une grande avenue, trop à découverte pour pouvoir servir de chemin. Pourtant, le monstre avait déjà retrouvé leur trace et s'engageait dans la ruelle. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'avenue et Oga les mena vers un grand parc.

Avant, il servait de terrain de jeu pour tous les gosses et la verdure y était présente tout au long de l'année. Maintenant, les plantes étaient toutes décrépies et ne pourraient même pas servir de cachette pour de jeunes enfants.

Oga avait omis ce détail et il commençait à s'éloigner beaucoup de la station. Bien sûr, ils pourraient s'engouffrer dans une autre mais il n'était pas sûr que le temps passé dans le tunnel ne dépassait pas la limite supportable de la combinaison. Il trouverait ça stupide de mourir à force d'avoir respiré trop de substances toxiques alors qu'ils auraient réussi à semer un monstre invincible de trois mètres.

- Lieutenant !, reprit Asakura qu'il vit au bout de l'avenue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui-ci ?! Eh, mais c'était pas les autres derrière lui ? Ils étaient suicidaires ou quoi ?!

Oga se dirigea quand même vers eux, entendant les pas lourds du monstre encore trop proches pour lui. Il ne lâchait pas le bras de Furuichi qui ne se plaignait pas malgré la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Après tout, il savait que rien ne pourrait raisonner le brun tant que ce monstre était à portée de vue. Il était entré en mode survie, un mode que Furuichi avait parfois entrevu lors de ses bagarres de rue particulièrement difficiles, mais jamais encore le regard d'Oga ne lui avait semblé si sérieux. Et tous ceux qui avaient réussi à l'apercevoir avaient depuis l'intime conviction qu'il savait exactement quoi faire.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas bien sûr, mais la peur et le stress pouvaient faire croire n'importe quoi et faire germer le plus stupide des espoirs.

Asakura lança une autre grenade sur le monstre qui l'éjecta d'une pichenette, la renvoyant droit sur le groupe d'Oga.

Trois secondes. C'était le reste de temps qu'il restait à Oga, Furuichi et les autres pour réagir et sauver leur vie. Trois petites secondes, uniques, où chacun pensait mourir. Sauf Oga. Non, pour lui, trois secondes, c'était suffisant pour faire une seule chose. En trois secondes, il avait été capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette, de frapper, de dégoupiller et lancer une grenade… de tuer, en somme. En trois secondes, il avait déjà couru plus vite, sauter plus loin, et mieux agis par instinct que tous les soldats qu'il avait connu. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête…

_Protéger Furuichi. _

Il le chopa par le col et plongea le plus loin possible de la grenade, le couvrant de son propre corps.

L'explosion retentit, assourdissante et brûlante. Des débris volèrent dans tous les sens, des corps sans vie s'écrasaient au sol, démembrés et noircis par la chaleur. Le vieux macadam n'avait pas non plus supporté la violence de la déflagration et un trou s'y était formé. On pouvait y voir les restes d'anciennes combinaisons blanches et les bouteilles d'oxygène éventrées qui avaient d'autant plus alimenté l'explosion.

Asakura resta figé par l'horreur de la scène qu'il avait lui-même causé. Il voyait presque le monstre sourire devant sa stupidité. Il avait tué ses camarades. Et une phrase lui revint alors subitement…

_« Ne tuez pas les hommes de votre unité. »_

Asakura blanchit à vue d'œil en voyant les corps calcinés de ses camarades. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra, genoux au sol. La puissance de la déflagration provenait vraisemblablement des bouteilles d'oxygène percées par la grenade. Personne n'avait pu survivre à cette explosion. Personne.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux tandis que ceux de son groupe commençaient à paniquer. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à affronter la mort ni l'horreur de corps mutilés sous leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu la mort d'aussi près et ce fut la peur panique qui prit le dessus. Ils commencèrent à détaler devant le monstre, totalement perdus. Ils avaient perdu Le Poing Sanglant, le seul ayant de l'expérience et le seul capable de garder son calme dans une telle situation. Quoi de plus normal que d'abandonner tout espoir et de fuir le plus loin possible ?

Cependant, il ne fallait pas enterrer Oga si vite. Il était encore en vie. En piteux état mais en vie. Et le principal, c'était que Furuichi aussi.

Celui-ci était encore sonné par l'explosion mais respirait. Son corps était intact. La seule chose qui aurait pu le gêner, c'était cette migraine naissante et surtout ce poids qui l'écrasait. Face contre sol, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses pensées étaient encore trop confuses à part celle lui disant qu'il était vivant. Oui, vivant. Grâce à Oga.

- Tatsu… ?!, articula-t-il difficilement, mais sa gorge sèche le fit légèrement tousser.

Tout son être lui faisait mal. Son corps avait été secoué comme dans une essoreuse et apparemment, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'entendait rien dans son interphone qui puisse le rassurer, mais il se dit qu'il devait être cassé. Il se força alors à se retourner en poussant le poids mort qui l'étouffait à moitié sur le côté. Il entendit le corps qui l'emprisonnait se laisser tomber et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Un brusque manque d'air le prit quand il reconnut Oga, inconscient. Il avait des brûlures sur les bras et les mains et quand il réussit à s'asseoir, interdit devant cette vision, il vit les plaies noires dans son dos. Sa bouteille paraissait encore intacte et c'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas été pris dans l'explosion.

Oga avait fait le maximum pour le sauver. Il avait sauté assez loin pour éviter l'explosion et l'avait couvert de son corps pour le protéger du souffle brûlant. Un objet non identifié l'avait frappé sur le dessus du crâne, l'assommant violemment, tandis que du sang coulait de la blessure. Incapable de détacher son regard de son amant, Furuichi sentait ses mains trembler alors qu'il les approchait du masque à gaz fissuré.

Ce fut un beuglement du monstre qui l'extirpa de sa torpeur. Rapidement, il réussit à remettre correctement ses pensées en ordre et définir ses priorités. D'abord, vérifier qu'Oga était toujours en vie et l'éloigner le plus possible de ce monstre. Il osa enlever son gant pour poser sa main nue sur la poitrine du brun. Un battement de cœur faible le rassura enfin bien que la situation n'était vraiment pas à leur avantage.

Il remit son gant rapidement quand un sifflement inquiétant atteignit ses oreilles. Il pâlit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le bruit provenait de la bouteille d'Oga. En effet, une fissure s'y était faite et l'oxygène s'en échappait. Brusquement, Furuichi prit le poignet d'Oga où il vit les chiffres du taux d'oxygène se décompter à une vitesse ahurissante. Oga ne pourrait pas survivre au retour, même en partant dans l'immédiat en courant sur tout le chemin, ce qui n'était absolument pas possible. Il était condamné.

Le pas lourd du monstre lui fit relever la tête vers lui et son cœur s'accéléra. Cette chose était responsable de tout ça. Si elle n'avait pas été ici, leur mission aurait été un franc succès !

Tout à coup, il se souvint du cube. Et surtout, de son utilité. C'était une arme destructrice. Même s'il ne savait pas s'en servir, Furuichi ferait tout pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de ce taureau sur pattes. Tout, cela impliquait aussi de l'utiliser. Et puisqu'Oga était sûrement condamné…

Non, il ne pouvait pas condamner Oga. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Oga le tuerait sûrement s'il le faisait même si en réalité, le brun n'aurait probablement pas le temps de le faire.

De son côté, Asakura réalisa que le monstre ne se dirigeait pas vers lui mais vers deux silhouettes. Il papillonna des paupières et reprit son arme en main, pointant sa lampe sur la combinaison blanche de Furuichi. Il était assis mais il ne semblait pas rester seulement immobile. Il le vit passer la sangle de son arme par-dessus la tête et la poser au sol. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait se rendre.

Ça redonna confiance à Asakura qui se releva et cria de toutes ses forces dans son masque tout en mitraillant la bête. Il expulsa toute sa rage, sa peur, sa honte, tous les sentiments confus qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Les balles rebondissaient mais cette fois, le monstre arrêta enfin de fixer Furuichi.

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'initiative audacieuse du jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'il était seul. Il vit quand même d'autres le rejoindre dans son élan alors que la bête semblait gêner d'être harcelée par tant de projectiles.

Furuichi se décida de faire vite. Il ne savait pas si son idée était bonne ni même si Oga survivrait vraiment mais il devait essayer. Il détacha d'abord les sangles de sa bouteille puis la posa à côté de lui. Il fit pareil avec celle d'Oga même si ce fut plus difficile qu'il eut cru, s'assurant qu'il avait encore de l'oxygène. Le sifflement agaçant ne s'arrêtait pas et Furuichi était incapable de déterminer l'endroit de la fissure. Tant pis. De toute manière, même colmatée, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la bouteille ne soit totalement vide.

Il prit la plus grande inspiration que sa migraine lui permettait et retira son masque. Il enleva celui d'Oga puis plaça immédiatement le sien sur son visage qu'il s'interdit de s'attarder à regarder. Il enfila ensuite celui d'Oga. Bien que de l'oxygène passait encore, la fissure du masque avait laissé filtré l'air nauséabond de la ville. Oga avait dû en respirer aussi et Furuichi espéra que ça ne lui causerait pas de torts.

Le monstre se mit à poursuivre Asakura et les autres toujours en train de lui tirer dessus. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un endroit plus sensible que les autres. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui tire dans ses narines béantes et était entré dans une grande fureur, oubliant momentanément Furuichi. Cependant, ça ne le sauverait pas pour autant. Il commençait à s'en faire une raison.

L'oxygène avait été totalement épuisé et il se demandait s'il était mieux de mourir d'asphyxie ou empoisonné. Mais au moins, il avait fait tout son possible pour sauver Oga et l'idée de mourir était balayée par la pensée rassurante d'un Oga sain et sauf. Il voulait l'embrasser une dernière fois mais les masques les gênaient alors il se décida enfin à retirer le sien. Il posa son front sur le masque à gaz à l'emplacement du front du brun encore inconscient.

Il avait tellement envie de revoir son regard brut et sauvage le regarder... Peu à peu, il se mit à se souvenir des expressions d'Oga. Son sourire carnassier pendant les combats, celui qu'il faisait avant de dire une bêtise, celui qu'il faisait après avoir dit une bêtise, celui qu'il faisait quand il était gêné tout en se grattant le menton et en déviant son regard, celui qu'il lui réservait spécialement juste avant de l'embrasser… L'expression qu'il avait eue lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour restait pour lui si unique qu'il la gardait à l'esprit alors que ses doigts tentaient de caresser les cheveux bruns à travers le masque.

Il percuta enfin qu'il avait toujours le cube sur lui et il sortit lentement le boitier de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, s'étonnant encore une fois de la beauté des couleurs que renvoyait ce petit objet. Il le mit au creux de sa main et laissa tomber le boitier par terre. Il voulait le mettre dans une des poches d'Oga et avança ses mains vers l'une d'elle.

Il sentait le poison s'infiltrer dans son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait et il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elles vinrent brouiller peu à peu sa vue alors qu'il s'obstinait à laisser ses yeux fixer Oga, les mains tremblantes.

- Tatsumi…

Oga entrouvrit les yeux, ayant entendu une voix familière. Il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer les choses et sentait que son corps était devenu trop lourd pour bouger d'un pouce. Un mal de crâne insupportable l'empêchait de penser correctement et son sang battait tellement fort dans ses tempes qu'il crut qu'il avait rêvé qu'on l'appelait.

- Tatsumi… s'il te plait… réveille-toi…, supplia Furuichi, les larmes dévalant son visage.

Ce fut ce visage ravagé par les larmes, les mèches argentées l'encadrant et les yeux aussi brillants que la lune qui réveilla totalement Oga et secoua son être entier. Furuichi pleurait, tenant dans ses mains blanches le cube qui diffusait ses couleurs sur la peau du garçon qu'il aimait. Le brun n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser pleinement la situation mais sa main agit d'elle-même pour venir essuyer l'eau salée sur les joues blanches de son petit ami. Il vit une lueur de soulagement traverser les yeux argentés et Furuichi prit la main d'Oga dans la sienne pour la serrer. Toujours sans percuter sur le fait que Furuichi ne portait plus de masque, Oga sourit, heureux de le voir en vie. Il avait dû mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se sente aussi mal mais l'important, c'était que Furuichi allait bien.

Furuichi se sentait de plus en plus mal. Heureusement, Oga s'était réveillé et il avait même pu voir son sourire sous son masque, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son corps commençait à se refroidir dangereusement tandis que sa peau blanchissait plus que la normale. Il tenait toujours le cube dans sa main et celui-ci diffusait une chaleur bienfaitrice qu'il avait du mal à quitter, d'où son obstination pour garder l'objet dans sa main plutôt que de le mettre dans une des poches d'Oga.

Alors que toute son attention était portée sur Oga, il ne s'aperçut pas que le cube réagissait bizarrement. La lumière multicolore clignotait de plus en plus vite et devenait progressivement plus forte.

Quand Furuichi porta une main à sa gorge, en manque de souffle, Oga se mit à s'inquiéter. Son esprit n'était pas encore totalement opérationnel mais les indices commençaient à former un puzzle inquiétant. Il se souvint enfin de l'explosion et du monstre et il savait que le danger n'avait pas pu être écarté si facilement. Ensuite, le fait de toucher la peau de Furuichi alors que lui-même était totalement équipé de la tête aux pieds le chiffonnait. Il réalisa bien tard qu'il respirait l'air putride de la ville.

Furuichi lâcha la main d'Oga qui tenta vainement de le retenir de s'effondrer. Le cube toujours serré dans sa main, Furuichi commençait peu à peu à perdre connaissance. Se forçant à se mettre sur ses coudes puis sur ses genoux, Oga tentait désespérément de relever Furuichi, sans succès. Sa voix ne voulait pas sortir et sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir à une quelconque solution. Il discernait l'expression de douleur sur le visage de son petit ami et le voir souffrir autant le mettait dans une panique telle que l'idée même de lui donner son masque ne put traverser son esprit.

Le cube s'éteignit brusquement avant de diffuser une lumière blanche trop brillante pour la regarder. D'abord juste minuscule, le faisceau s'élargit sans perdre de son intensité et engloba Furuichi tout entier, puis prit Oga dans sa lumière avant qu'elle ne vienne engloutir l'intégralité de la ville de Tokyo et de ses alentours. La lumière blanche s'affaiblit enfin pour disparaître totalement. Le cube reprit alors son aspect multicolore, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Furuichi se sentit aussitôt mieux, n'ayant plus l'impression de manquer d'air ni même d'avoir du poison dans les veines. Il se releva doucement, encore surpris par son prompt rétablissement. Oga le regardait reprendre des couleurs et son cœur bondit de joie en voyant le petit sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de son petit ami.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment, mais apparemment, le cube avait réussi à éradiquer toute la toxicité de la ville et avait ainsi sauvé la vie de Furuichi. L'air était devenu respirable, comme si le poison avait été balayé par un vent puissant. Furuichi vérifia le taux de toxicité de l'air sur sa montre digitale et n'en revint pas de constater qu'il n'y avait réellement plus aucune trace de produits chimiques. C'était un miracle.

- Furu… ?, appela timidement Oga.

Le brun ne comprenait rien du tout mais pour lui, le principal était que Furuichi était bel et bien vivant. Il ne souffrait plus et le regard confiant qu'il lui renvoyait le fit légèrement défaillir de soulagement.

- Tout va bien, répondit Furuichi.

Il posa le cube au sol pour enlever le masque du brun.

- On n'a plus besoin de ça, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il mettait le visage du brun à l'air libre. Je sais pas comment, mais ce cube a réussi à éradiquer toutes les vapeurs toxiques.

Oga sourit et ne put s'empêcher de serrer Furuichi dans ses bras. La peur de le perdre suivi du soulagement de le savoir en vie s'additionnaient dans son être et, alors que même la douleur de sa migraine et de tout son corps n'avait réussi à lui tirer une larme, là, il s'apprêtait presque à éclater en sanglot dans les bras de Furuichi, son cœur ne supportant pas bien les sentiments qui le chamboulaient. Furuichi le serra en retour, lui-même heureux de ne pas être mort.

Ils se séparèrent et Oga ne put s'empêcher de râler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?! Je t'interdis de refaire ça ! Compris ?

- J'avais pas le choix et je savais ce que je faisais.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?, ne le crut pas un seul instant le brun.

Furuichi lui sourit timidement pour ne pas avouer qu'il mentait. Oga, quant à lui, bien qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Son adrénaline et sa peur s'évaporaient en même temps que ses blessures commençaient à hurler de douleur. Il avait même du mal à bien distinguer le visage de Furuichi et sa vue se floutait par périodes de plus en plus rapprochées. En réalité, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester conscient. Rien que le fait de se mettre à genoux l'avait vidé de ses forces et il s'obligeait à ne pas perdre l'équilibre à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais le pire peut-être était d'être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre debout et encore moins marcher seul. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il était incapable de protéger correctement Furuichi. Déjà qu'il avait failli mourir sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser recommencer à risquer sa vie pour lui.

Un rugissement furieux leur rappela leur situation. Le monstre était revenu sur ses pas en voyant la lumière blanche et avait décidé de retourner vers le cube. Parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qu'il voulait plus que tout. Il avait enfin ressenti sa puissance lorsque le boitier avait été ouvert pour la première fois dans le labo puis il avait perdu sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente à nouveau le cube sur Furuichi. Et maintenant, ce misérable humain avait osé l'utiliser pour éradiquer la puanteur stagnante de cet endroit. C'était impardonnable ! Il devait reprendre son dû !

Asakura et les autres tentaient en vain d'attirer à nouveau le monstre vers eux mais il les ignorait totalement. La bête se dirigeait droit sur Oga et Furuichi. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et attrapa le cube, prêt à détaler, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Oga ne bougeait pas. Il restait à genoux, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinant sur son visage alors que tous ses membres tremblaient violemment. Le sang de sa blessure à la tête avait plaqué ses cheveux et coulait jusque dans son col, tâchant ce qui restait de la combinaison blanche. Furuichi comprit avec horreur qu'Oga avait fait semblant d'agir normalement pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas alors qu'il était incapable de bouger.

Furieux, Furuichi prit le bras du brun et le posa sur son épaule pour le soulever. Oga se laissa faire, essayant même de pousser sur ses jambes pour se mettre debout, mais tout son corps était ankylosé et il lui était impossible de poser un pied devant l'autre. Furuichi persista, s'efforçant même de traîner le corps inerte de son petit ami mais le monstre était déjà bien trop proche. Alors qu'il était juste à un mètre d'eux, Oga s'écroula et Furuichi ne réussit pas à le soulever. Alors, en dernier recours, il se posta juste devant le monstre et écarta les bras pour protéger au maximum le brun. Il espérait sincèrement que le cube referait l'un de ses miracles et les sauverait de la bête.

Oga réussit à tourner la tête avec difficulté, le corps complètement perclus de douleur. Il avait froid et il avait même du mal à sentir encore le bout de ses doigts. La seule chose que sa migraine le laissait voir par ses yeux brumeux était le dos blanc de Furuichi. Un grand dos, protecteur et rassurant. Puis, l'énorme patte griffue du monstre s'abattit sur lui et le sang gicla au sol. Le cube échappa des mains de Furuichi et chuta presque paisiblement pendant ce qui sembla à Oga d'interminables secondes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le corps de son petit ami s'écrouler devant lui.

Il voulut tendre sa main vers lui mais elle ne bougea pas. Tout comme sa bouche resta close alors qu'il hurlait intérieurement. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former sous le petit corps blessé à mort et s'élargissait de plus en plus alors que le cube s'y écrasait violemment, rebondissant plusieurs fois et teintant un peu plus les cheveux argentés de sang écarlate. La lumière multicolore clignotait comme pour imiter un signal d'urgence quelconque et éclairait par intermittence le dos de plus en plus rougi de Furuichi. Le cœur d'Oga s'arrêta et sa respiration se bloqua. Il força sur son corps pour rejoindre son bien-aimé mais seule sa main se leva pour essayer de l'atteindre, geste inutile dans la détresse du moment.

Le monstre se pencha et attrapa le petit cube entre deux griffes, satisfait. Il avait enfin la puissance qu'il convoitait tant. Et la première chose qu'il en ferait, eh bien… pourquoi ne pas éradiquer ces misérables humains qui l'avaient gêné ? Il leva le bras et aussitôt, le cube s'éteignit comme la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une belle lumière blanche qui commença à se diffuser. Ce fut une affreuse et terrible boule noire qui apparut et grossit lentement. Puis, sous l'initiative du monstre, elle implosa pour former une vague noire qui se propagea tout autour de lui.

Tous sentirent que cette vague était mortelle. Alors, dans un sursaut de volonté, Oga réussit à attraper Furuichi et à le coller contre lui pour le protéger, oubliant la douleur, oubliant la peur, oubliant le sang qui coulait sur ses mains, ne se souciant que de lui, espérant sincèrement que cet acte irraisonné pouvait sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Le monstre ricana et vit les hommes d'Asakura tenter parfois de faire face, parfois de se réfugier, mais la vague les toucha de plein fouet et les désintégra, ne laissant que leurs combinaisons et leurs armes intactes au sol. Toute trace d'eux disparut complètement et aucun soldat de l'unité ne fut épargné.

- Rends-moi ce cube, démon !, ordonna une voix féminine à l'encontre du monstre.

Ce dernier se tourna vers celle qui osait s'adresser à lui. C'était une jeune femme dont la chevelure blanche attachée en demi-queue était assez longue pour atteindre le creux de ses reins. Elle ne fut absolument pas intimidée lorsque la bête grogna pour exprimer sa colère. Serrant le manche de son katana, elle se remit posément en garde, inspirant profondément. Derrière elle, à quelques pas, Oga serrait toujours Furuichi contre lui. Grâce à l'arrivée inopinée de la jeune femme et à sa dextérité surnaturelle, elle avait empêché la vague destructrice de les tuer.

Oga releva la tête et tout ce qu'il put voir fut la longue chevelure blanche qui volait derrière elle. Elle portait un long manteau blanc ouvert et des bottes toutes aussi blanches mais ce fut tout qu'il s'autorisa à regarder. Il se fichait complètement de cette fille. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sauver Furuichi.

- Furu ?!, l'appela-t-il en réussissant à se mettre sur ses genoux et à tourner son petit ami sur le dos.

La blessure était profonde, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Malgré sa vue troublée, il comprit que la quantité de sang éparpillée tout autour d'eux appartenait à Furuichi et qu'il en avait perdu tant que c'en était plus qu'effrayant. Ce dernier réussit quand même à ouvrir les yeux, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton, et espérait sincèrement qu'Oga était près de lui, sain et sauf… avec peut-être une solution miracle.

- FURU !

Ce fut le signal de départ du combat entre la fille et la bête qui s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et enchaînèrent des coups rapides et puissants qui provoquaient de grands coups de vents tout autour d'eux.

Oga les avait totalement oubliés, obnubilé par le visage froid et vide d'expression de Furuichi. Il avait bien entrouvert les yeux mais rien n'indiquait qu'il était conscient. Cependant, il vit ses lèvres sèches remuer et il approcha son oreille de la bouche de Furuichi. Il entendait presque trop bien le sifflement douloureux de sa respiration mais aucun son ne réussissait à sortir. Un petit soupir familier le fit s'écarter et il vit Furuichi sourire comme il savait le faire. Il paraissait content, fier de lui aussi. Heureux qu'Oga aille bien. Et ses yeux brillants exprimaient tant d'amour qu'Oga ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il colla son front contre le sien, le bout de leurs nez se chatouillant. Cette position apaisait son cœur malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle ils étaient. Il sentit une dernière expiration d'air froid sur son nez puis ce fut tout.

Il s'écarta pour vérifier ce qu'il craignait tant. Même en tapotant ses joues blanches, Furuichi ne réagissait plus. Son sourire restait figé alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés délicatement.

- Fur…

La voix enrouée du brun s'éteignit d'elle-même alors qu'il réalisait pleinement la dure réalité. Ses larmes s'ajoutèrent à sa vue déjà bien faible et il reposa son front contre celui froid de Furuichi, tenant fermement son crâne entre ses mains puissantes, fermant les yeux pour éviter de laisser couler les perles salées de ses yeux, secouant la tête pour réfréner les battements douloureux de son cœur, mais même en serrant les dents, les larmes lui échappèrent tout comme les lamentations qu'il sentait venir du plus profond de son être.

Un râle long et déchirant, entrecoupé parfois par l'extinction de voix du brun, sortit de sa gorge, et ses larmes dévalèrent son visage pour venir impunément s'écraser sur celui de son petit ami. Abattu, Oga se laissait aller à la souffrance de la perte de l'être si cher à son cœur qu'il serrait tout contre lui. Il perdait peu à peu pied, n'ayant plus que cette dernière vision du sourire de Furuichi en tête. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur était percé de coups de poignard à chaque inspiration. Jamais une telle douleur ne le fit autant souffrir, pas même celles dont il était atteint en ce moment même. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la combinaison blanche, cherchant encore un quelconque battement de cœur, mais la réalité ne semblait pas s'accorder à son souhait.

Furuichi était mort. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger. La seule personne qui avait osé s'approcher de lui, celui à qu'il s'était toujours confié, qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même… La seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout était morte sous ses yeux. Pour le sauver, lui, Oga Tatsumi, un démon sanguinaire sans cœur, qui tuait sans concession, égoïste par-dessus tout, idiot et bon à rien. Pour le sauver d'un monstre venu tout droit d'un conte de fée… non, de l'enfer. Un monstre qui avait même exterminé toute son unité et qui osait encore être en vie.

Les larmes d'Oga cessèrent de couler et le brun prit plusieurs grandes inspirations de rage. Une vague de fureur venait de s'emparer de lui, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il existait un responsable à toute sa peine. Ce monstre devait périr de ses mains, souffrir comme il souffrait, et le supplier de l'achever !

Il se releva, animé de cette nouvelle rage, et s'empara de son arme pour vider son chargeur vers les deux combattants, indifférent de savoir si la fille serait blessée. Heureusement, elle fut assez habile pour parer les balles mais comme la surprise les avait déstabilisés, le monstre et elle durent se séparer une seconde pour savoir d'où provenait cette subite attaque.

Les _pan pan pan_ à répétition claquaient aux oreilles d'Oga comme une litanie presque apaisante bien que le recul de son arme trop puissant pour son corps affaibli était difficile à encaisser. Bizarrement anesthésié, les sens exacerbés par sa fureur, il vit clairement le cube échapper des griffes acérées du monstre et en une seconde, Oga l'attrapa au vol comme si cela lui semblait naturel, à presque trois mètres du sol. Il atterrit sur ses pieds devenus assez stables depuis qu'il ignorait les cris désespérants de son corps et reprit ses tirs.

Malheureusement, les munitions avaient une limite et il vint à l'atteindre alors que le monstre voulait reprendre son bien. La fille s'interposa entre eux et cria par-dessus son épaule un _« Vas-y ! »_ autoritaire pour qu'Oga puisse fuir. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Non. Maintenant qu'il avait le cube entre ses mains, il ne pouvait pas juste fuir pour sa vie, et même exploser ce monstre ne lui semblait plus aussi vital qu'une seconde plus tôt. Il pouvait faire ce qui paraissait impossible, il pouvait sauver Furuichi. Ce cube pouvait faire des miracles ? Il en testerait ses capacités.

Il se traina vers le corps ensanglanté, encore anesthésié par la fureur qu'il éprouvait un peu avant, et l'atteignit. Ignorant délibérément les ordres de la fille et les meuglements de la bête qui s'affrontaient, l'une pour empêcher que l'autre récupère le cube, il se mit à genoux et, alors qu'il serrait fortement le cube dans sa main, il entoura le corps de Furuichi de ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du plus petit. Il sentait bien que son cœur ne battait plus du tout et il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se ressaisir, se persuadant qu'il y avait encore une solution.

_« Sauvez-le… »_, supplia-t-il intérieurement._ « Quoique ce truc puisse être, sauvez-le, quelqu'un… QUE QUELQU'UN LE SOIGNE ! »_

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, les cheveux blancs volant au rythme de ses pas. Elle se plaignit de ce foutu démon qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Et l'autre là, qui chialait comme un bébé… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait éloigner au maximum le cube de ce monstre pour éviter qu'il s'en empare à nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux silhouettes, le brun enlaçant fortement celui aux cheveux argentés, quand elle reconnut la lumière blanche particulière qui commençait à les engloutir.

- Pas possible…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le cube réagissait et répondait à l'appel du brun. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle dut arrêter ses interrogations pour se protéger d'une attaque du monstre. Apparemment, lui aussi avait remarqué que le cube allait être utilisé et déjà qu'il n'était pas ravi qu'on lui ait volé ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas supporter de le voir utilisé impunément juste sous ses yeux. Cependant, c'était bien trop tard. Le cube étendit sa lumière comme la dernière fois puis s'éteignit brusquement, laissant la place vide à l'endroit où Oga et Furuichi se tenait précédemment.

Le monstre hurla, fou de rage. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se dit qu'au moins, le cube était loin de ce démon. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, concentrant son énergie dans sa poitrine afin de la faire circuler le long de ses bras, puis dans ses mains et ses doigts et la transféra dans son katana qui se mit à scintiller. L'éclat brillant fit paraître la lame plus épaisse et tranchante qu'elle ne l'était. Le démon se dit alors qu'il en avait assez de cette petite qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il leva sa grosse patte griffue et l'abattit sur elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et relâcha toute la pression contenue en elle, s'élançant de tout son corps vers le démon. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent presque dos à dos, immobiles, leurs armes respectives figées dans leur dernier geste. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Aucun des deux n'osait respirer. Puis, une énorme giclée de sang surgit du torse du monstre qui s'effondra, mort.

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration, soulagée d'avoir terrassé ce démon. Maintenant, elle se devait de retrouver le cube. Dire qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver sa trace… Elle soupira, fatiguée d'avance. Elle se tourna vers l'ancienne place occupée par les deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Elle avait des questions à leur poser, à ces deux-là. Ils étaient spéciaux s'ils savaient utiliser le cube et elle devait s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas au service des démons.

* * *

_**#Se tourne et se retourne, ne voit que des gens furieux et tristes#** Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse m'incendier là hein ? Parce que, après tout, Furuichi a l'air de crever, tous mes OCs sont morts, y'a plein de trucs incompréhensibles dont "C'est qui cette fille/ce démon/ce cube ?!". Et je vous achève en vous disant que la suite sera dans deux semaines. Oh oui, je suis une fille morte !  
_

_**C**ependant, je vous lance au défi de découvrir qui est la fille qui sauve Oga et Furuichi de l'attaque du monstre ! Parce qe ce n'est pas un OC ! (Il m'en reste juste un dans le prochain chap'... oui, je sais, j'aime les OC xD)_

_**J**'aimerai savoir si certains ont écouté **The Heart Never Lies** de McFly au bon moment (ou pas xD). Moi, ça m'avait fait pleuré en écrivant, pour vous dire..._

_**M**erci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos favs et follows ! J'espère aussi que j'arriverai à inspirer de nouveaux auteurs (et d'anciens x3) afin de remplir le fandom de Beelzebub de plein de fics géniales !_

_**L**e titre du prochain chap' est "Son voeu le plus cher". À vous de spéculer ! E__t dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap' ! Comme d'habitude, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !_


	6. Partie I : Son voeu le plus cher

_**C**oucou ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de la première partie ! D'ailleurs, je suis navrée d'annoncer que la suite attendra encore deux semaines avant d'être publiée, à cause de la rentrée (voir mon profil). _

_**A**u dernier chapitre, Furuichi était à l'agonie dans les bras d'Oga, mais le cube les avait transporté quelque part. Est-ce que Furuichi a échappé à la mort ? Vous le saurez dans ce chap' !_

_**D**isclaimer : Rien n'est à moi !_

_**G**enre : Yaoi soft, Rating T_

_**P**airing : OgaFuru._

_**M**usique : **Dreamcatcher** de Secret Garden - **OST 21** de Zero no Tsukaima - **Distant Everyday Memories** du film "5 centimètres par seconde" (__Byousoku Go Senchimetoru). _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Première partie : Son Monde**

_Son vœu le plus cher_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant sous le coup de l'émotion, tout son corps protesta et il se plia en deux de douleur. Incapable de savoir où il était, il détailla brièvement la pièce blanche, le lit dans lequel il était assis et la fenêtre entrouverte qui faisait bouger le rideau à cause d'un léger courant d'air. Un magnifique coucher de soleil orangé signifiant la fin d'une journée pouvait être aperçu dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Couvert de la tête aux pieds de bandages, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'on l'avait soigné. Ses affaires n'étaient pas là, et une simple chemise d'hôpital l'habillait. Alors qu'il allait poser un pied au sol, un médecin en blouse blanche et stéthoscope au cou entra dans la chambre et l'interrompit :

- À votre place, j'éviterai de trop bouger.

Mais son patient était têtu. Il réussit à se lever avant d'être obligé de s'appuyer au lit pour ne pas tomber. Son corps était décidément bien faible et il n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes aussi agités, déclara enfin le médecin.

Ce dernier capta enfin l'attention de son patient qui leva des yeux sombres vers lui, sauvages et envoûtants. Alors même qu'il était affreusement blessé, à peine reconnaissable sous les bandages, ses yeux n'avaient rien perdus de leur éclat.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son patient et de son ami apparus soudainement devant l'hôpital. Le brun tenait fiévreusement celui aux cheveux argentés et avait demandé de l'aide en hurlant, presque suppliant, avant de s'évanouir. Ça avait fait tout un tapage car, malgré le sang et les vêtements brûlés ou déchiquetés, on reconnaissait facilement les uniformes militaires et, surtout, l'arme à feu fournie par les Etats-Unis. Or, il était rare que des militaires se retrouvent aussi loin derrière le front.

Malgré les nombreuses questions restées en suspens, ils furent emmenés dans l'hôpital et maintenant, Oga était réveillé. Sa capacité de récupération était réellement surprenante car il n'avait passé qu'une journée entière inconscient alors que la plupart des patients souffrant de telles blessures restaient facilement plusieurs jours alités.

Le brun voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour laisser sa voix sortir. Alors il se contenta d'attendre sur ses jambes tremblantes que le médecin parle. Après tout, puisqu'il savait tout, il pourrait lui dire où était Furuichi.

Le médecin savait ce que voulait son patient et bien qu'il ne connaissait presque pas Oga, une boule se forma au fond de son ventre, alourdissant tout son corps, alors qu'il appréhendait sa future réaction.

- Écoutez, Oga-san… Quand vous êtes arrivés ici venus de nulle part, on vous a trouvés vous et votre ami grièvement blessé. Nous n'avons pas perdu de temps pour-

- Furu…, cracha Oga d'une voix rauque.

Qu'il vienne au fait, il s'en fichait complètement de comment il était arrivé là et comment on l'avait soigné.

- Je suis navré de vous apprendre que Furuichi-san n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on…

L'esprit d'Oga se vida complètement, n'écoutant déjà plus le médecin. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que Furuichi n'avait pas survécu. Cette fois, il était bien mort. Il n'avait vraiment pas réussi à le protéger. Furuichi était mort et lui était vivant. Ça lui semblait si invraisemblable que ses jambes le lâchèrent, ses genoux claquant violemment sur le carrelage blanc. Le médecin allait s'approcher pour l'aider à se relever mais s'arrêta, sentant instinctivement que son patient avait besoin d'être seul.

- Je vous laisse, Oga-san. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez-moi.

Le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui, gardant en mémoire l'image de ce garçon prostré, le visage déchiré par la douleur. Lui-même n'était pas insensible à cette mort. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la veille au petit matin, quand ces deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés.

Il faisait encore noir et soudainement, une lumière blanche très vive avait jailli à l'entrée de l'hôpital de Kagoshima avant de s'éteindre tout aussi rapidement. Deux hommes grièvement blessés et armés avaient surgi de nulle part et l'un d'eux avait crié de sauver son ami. Aussitôt, le médecin avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire malgré le fait de ne rien savoir d'eux. Ils avaient besoin d'être soignés alors c'était ce qu'il ferait.

Malheureusement, seul le brun était encore en vie à ce moment-là. Et grâce aux plaques militaires, ils avaient pu être identifiés. Bien qu'on ne lui ait rien dit, le médecin se doutait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit au cours d'une mission militaire. Après tout, le Général Suzaku en personne allait venir interroger Oga, sûrement pour lui demander comment il avait pu être blessé si loin du front, et ce n'était pas une personne qui se déplaçait pour des broutilles. Quoique ces adolescents aient pu faire, Oga n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

Mais pour l'heure, le brun n'était pas d'humeur à se soucier de sa petite personne. Quelque part, une partie de son cœur était morte, emportée en même temps que Furuichi. Il repensa aux moments passés ensemble, les bons, les mauvais, les derniers… Ses larmes ne voulaient pas sortir et il resta une bonne heure le regard dans le vide, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. L'image qu'il s'était gravé avant la mission lui revint facilement. Il revoyait l'arbre nu dont les branches noires se découpaient dans le ciel gris, puis Furuichi qui s'avançait vers lui en souriant, agitant la main. Finalement, peut-être qu'Oga avait prédit le futur et qu'il avait gravé cette image en lui pour être sûr d'avoir un souvenir de Furuichi, son visage, son sourire et le fait d'être en sécurité, ensemble.

À présent qu'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus vivant, il n'avait plus envie de rien. De rien, à part de voir Furuichi, le voir en vie, lui sourire, le taquiner… Mais ce n'était plus raisonnable d'espérer ça. Même si, au fond, Oga n'arrivait déjà plus à penser raisonnablement. Alors il se releva, difficilement mais il y arriva, et trouva la sonnette pour appeler le personnel soignant.

Il appuyait à peine que le médecin qui le soignait entra aussitôt dans la chambre. Oga en fut relativement surpris mais il n'avait pas la tête à se demander la raison pour laquelle il avait été aussi rapide.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Oga-san ?

Le brun acquiesça. Au moins, il répondait aux questions du médecin qui en fut légèrement soulagé. Il avait eu peur que le jeune homme ne puisse plus se reprendre après avoir appris la mort de son ami.

- Mes affaires…, murmura Oga, toujours avec cette voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Ils sont dans l'armoire, indiqua le médecin. Je vais vous apporter un médicament pour calmer votre gorge.

Oga acquiesça de nouveau. Puis, pendant que le médecin était parti, il ouvrit doucement l'armoire.

Toutes ses affaires étaient bien là, à part l'uniforme trop en mauvais état pour être gardé. Mais même l'arme y était. Oga en fut d'ailleurs assez surpris, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été mise en lieu sûr ?

Le médecin rentra dans la chambre et Oga ferma précipitamment l'armoire. Peut-être qu'ils avaient oublié l'arme ? Autant ne pas le leur rappeler alors. Maintenant, Oga savait quoi faire.

- Tenez, fit le médecin en tendant un verre d'eau dont le reste de pastille effervescente se voyait encore au fond. Ça vous soulagera.

Oga prit le verre et le but d'une traite. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu aussi soif de toute sa vie et l'eau aromatisée le revigora d'un seul coup. Le médecin sourit, content de voir son patient reprendre du poil de la bête rien qu'avec un peu d'eau.

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Oui… J'aimerai voir Furu.

Le médecin grimaça. Bien que conservés dans un endroit réfrigéré, les morts ne pouvaient être vus si facilement. Il avait peur qu'Oga ne puisse pas le supporter. D'un autre côté, c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour qu'il essaye de passer à autre chose. S'assurer que cette personne était belle et bien morte lui permettrait de commencer à faire son deuil. Même en ne sachant pas le lien qu'unissait Oga à Furuichi, le médecin sentait qu'ils étaient spéciaux l'un envers l'autre. Alors il demanderait une dérogation afin qu'Oga puisse voir Furuichi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout.

- Je vais demander une autorisation. La morgue est assez stricte au niveau de ses accès, surtout que vous et votre ami faites l'objet d'une enquête. Je reviendrai demain. Allez vous coucher et essayez de vous reposer, vous êtes loin d'être rétabli.

Oga acquiesça, préférant rester silencieux alors que le médecin quittait la pièce. Le brun n'était pas stupide. Plus maintenant. Il n'attendrait pas ces foutues autorisations de merde et irait à la morgue par ses propres moyens. Il ne voulait que voir Furuichi et en finir avec tout ça. Il n'avait plus envie de continuer à supporter ces adultes égoïstes, cette guerre débile, ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Pas sans lui.

Il rouvrit l'armoire et enfila lentement la sangle de son arme sur l'épaule, ignorant la douleur que chacun de ses mouvements provoquait. Quelque chose tomba sur le sol et Oga reconnut le cube arc-en-ciel. Ce truc… il n'avait pas sauvé Furuichi. Certes, il les avait emmenés devant un hôpital, à des centaines de kilomètres de Tokyo, loin du danger, mais Furuichi n'avait pas survécu. Et c'était tout ce qu'avait demandé Oga du plus profond de son cœur. Mais le cube n'avait pas réalisé son souhait.

Heureusement, les munitions de son arme avaient aussi été mises dans l'armoire. En réalité, Oga ne savait pas trop comment on traitait les militaires blessés, mais apparemment ils avaient le droit de garder leurs armes comme s'ils étaient de simples porte-bonheur. Ça arrangeait bien Oga qui s'empara des munitions et enclencha son chargeur. Il se sentait toujours mieux une arme à la main. Il pensait même qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout s'en séparer pour se sentir un minimum en sécurité.

Par contre, il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements et ce fut habillé de sa chemise d'hôpital, le cube à la main qu'il préférait garder auprès de lui sans réellement savoir pourquoi, et l'arme sur l'épaule, qu'il sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il était tard et les lumières avaient été baissées pour permettre aux patients de l'hôpital de dormir sans être gênés. C'était une chance pour Oga qui en profita, rasant les murs, se cachant au moindre mouvement suspect. Finalement, sa formation aurait même servi dans un tel endroit.

Il repéra enfin un panneau indiquant la morgue. Déglutissant difficilement, il prenait un nouveau coup de couteau dans le cœur en repensant à ce que cela signifiait. Oga évitait encore d'y penser mais après tout, c'était impossible. Il réussit à se reprendre et avança sur ses jambes frêles. Heureusement, la douleur était assez éprouvante pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva devant deux portes battantes blanches qui donnaient sur la morgue. Oga se doutait bien qu'il y aurait encore quelqu'un à cette heure-ci et il cala son arme contre son épaule avant d'entrer.

Un seul petit homme à lunettes était encore présent. Voyant arrivé une momie… non un homme blessé armé d'un P90, il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait – de la paperasse inutile – et mit ses mains en l'air.

- Ne criez pas, ordonna Oga de sa voix encore rauque, voyant le mec à lunettes hocher frénétiquement de la tête pour acquiescer. Je veux voir Furuichi Takayuki.

Le petit homme indiqua du doigt les nombreux tiroirs réfrigérants mais d'un regard noir d'Oga, il se précipita vers un en particulier qu'il ouvrit, tirant sur une table blanche où reposait un jeune homme.

Bien que trop blanc pour sembler vivant, Furuichi était relativement intact. Seul son torse restait affreusement blessé mais des bandages cachaient la blessure mortelle. Alors qu'il baissait son arme, complètement captivé par le visage sans vie de Furuichi, l'homme à lunettes se précipita vers la sortie. Bientôt, il appellerait les vigiles et peut-être même la police.

Mais ça, Oga s'en foutait. Il était juste devant Furuichi, celui qu'il aimait. Celui qui était mort pour le protéger. Ça le frappa si violemment que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus précipitée, l'empêchant d'absorber correctement l'oxygène de l'air et lui faisant tourner légèrement la tête. Il s'en voulait tellement…

Il caressa doucement les cheveux glacés, si doux dans le passé, son visage, si expressif dans ses souvenirs, mais la réalité le frappait encore. Plus jamais il n'ouvrirait ses yeux si particuliers, lumineux et pleins de vie, rieurs, ou boudeurs, ou surpris, ou même tristes… Et Oga ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans toutes ces petites choses, ces petits riens qui rendaient Furuichi unique à ses yeux. Vivre lui était devenu trop difficile.

Oh, il savait bien que c'était lâche de sa part. Et que le Oga d'autrefois n'aurait jamais abandonné ainsi sa vie. Mais le Oga d'autrefois n'existait plus. Il était mort, aussi mort que Furuichi sur cette table froide de la morgue d'un hôpital.

Quand Oga avait vu son arme dans l'armoire de sa chambre, il avait compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avait juste besoin de revoir une dernière fois Furuichi avant de se tuer. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire… Le rejoindre dans l'au-delà, s'il existait. Et s'il n'existait pas, au moins, son cœur aurait cessé de le faire souffrir autant. De toute manière, Oga ne concevait plus sa vie sans lui. Et il n'avait aucune envie de résister plus longtemps.

Si sa famille et celle de Furuichi avaient survécu, elles seraient probablement horrifiées d'apprendre leur mort. Mais d'un certain côté, Oga ne tenait pas à leur faire face. Comment pourrait-il même oser soutenir leurs regards ? Il avait promis de protéger Furuichi et il avait failli. C'était impardonnable et il le savait.

Il se pencha sur le visage de Furuichi puis embrassa ses lèvres bleues et immobiles. Seule une petite larme d'Oga tomba sur la joue blanche mais le brun n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il allait pointer son arme sur lui et tirer, de toute façon. Pour mourir.

Penché ainsi, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime » une seule fois. Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il regretta amèrement son côté peu loquace et buté. Il pensait avoir tout le temps. Et il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots. Mais juste une fois, il aurait dû. Après tout, Furuichi avait bien franchi le pas. Et ça l'avait rendu si heureux…

Enfin, une simple pensée, pure et honnête vint accaparer son esprit. Son vœu le plus cher, en somme.

_« Je veux le voir… Je veux voir Furuichi vivant… J'aimerai tellement le voir sourire, le voir rire, bouger comme si de rien n'était… Si c'était possible… Je voudrai le revoir vivant, peu importe comment, encore une fois… »_

Le cube réagit à la pensée d'Oga et se mit à clignoter. Ses couleurs multicolores se fondirent ensemble et devinrent blanches. Oga n'eut que le temps de se demander pourquoi le cube pouvait réagir, espérant secrètement qu'il réaliserait son vœu, avant que la lumière ne l'engloutisse et qu'il ne disparaisse de la pièce.

Lorsque les vigiles de l'hôpital entrèrent armés jusqu'aux dents dans la morgue, ils ne découvrirent que la chambre réfrigérante de Furuichi ouverte, son cadavre toujours allongé et immobile. L'individu suspect s'était évanoui dans la nature, complètement volatilisé. Seule une de ses larmes était encore présente sur la joue froide de l'adolescent. Oga Tatsumi, lieutenant du 3ème régiment d'infanterie, surnommé le Poing Sanglant… avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

* * *

_**E**t voilà ! Oui, c'est triste. Oui Furuichi est mort. Oui, je suis une immonde personne.  
_

_**M**ais, ce n'est pas fini ! En plus, Oga a encore disparu quelque part. Où ? Et quel est ce drôle de cube ? _

_**J**'ai encore mis un OC, mais bon, c'est pas ma faute ! xD J'en avais besoin, et puis, il prend pas tant de place que ça. _

_**J**'espère que ce court chap' vous a plu ! Dites-moi vos impressions ! Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !_


	7. Partie II : En vie ?

_**S**alut tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! Mais voilà ce nouveau chapitre, entamant la deuxième partie ! Peut-être qu'il répondra un peu à vos questions, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_**D**isclaimer : Heureusement que rien n'est à moi..._

_**G**enre : Shonen-aï, Rating T._

_**P**airing : Notre OgaFuru et... je dirais du FuruOga dans ce monde x) (oui, vous êtes perdus là xD)_

_**M**usique :** Start a fire** de Ryan Star. _

* * *

**Récapitulatif de la première partie :** Oga et Furuichi, partis en mission suicide pour récupérer un étrange cube, rencontrent un horrible monstre qui extermine tout le monde. Heureusement, une jeune fille s'interpose et sauve in extremis les deux jeunes hommes. Mais pour récupérer le cube, le monstre tue Furuichi qui tentaient de protéger Oga. Finalement téléportés loin de Tokyo, Oga apprend que Furuichi est vraiment mort de ses blessures. Alors qu'il allait se mettre fin à ses jours, ne pouvant se résoudre à vivre sa vie sans lui, Oga disparait dans une lumière blanche, le cube ayant encore fait des siennes.

* * *

_**Mondes Parallèles**_

**Deuxième partie : Le monde Héroïc-Fantaisie**

_En vie ?_

Oga s'écroula sur le dos et vit un magnifique ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques arbres dont les feuilles vertes s'agitaient sous le vent envahissaient aussi son champ de vision. Sur le coup, le brun ne sut trop quoi penser. Était-il mort ? Pourtant, il ne s'était pas tiré dessus, seul le cube avait réagi.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était toujours dans sa main et était redevenu multicolore. Et maintenant, Oga se retrouvait dans une forêt. Où était passé la morgue ? Et Furuichi ? Où était-il ?

Une autre chose le dérangeait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il s'assit et énervé, il tira sur ses bandages qui commençaient sérieusement à le démanger. Il ne réussit qu'à dégager son visage et ses cheveux mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

S'il avait été de nature suicidaire, il se serait quand même tiré dessus vu que son arme était toujours avec lui. Mais il avait atterri dans un endroit inconnu à cause du cube qui faisait des choses extraordinaires. Peut-être qu'il avait exaucé son vœu ? Peut-être allait-il recroiser Furuichi derrière un arbre d'une minute à l'autre ?

Ou alors Oga délirait. C'était aussi une possibilité. Après tout, lui-même admettait qu'il n'avait plus réellement toute sa tête depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Furuichi.

Des bruits sourds et rapides firent trembler la terre et quelques oiseaux surpris s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Oga sentit que le bruit venait dans sa direction et tenta de se relever le plus vite possible pour faire face. Sauf que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter et il dut se contenter de rester assis dans l'herbe verdoyante.

Un cheval à la robe brune surgit des fourrées et se mit sur ses pattes arrières en hennissant, juste devant Oga. Le cheval s'était arrêté juste à temps grâce à la dextérité de son cavalier. L'animal se remit sur ses quatre pattes, montrant son flanc à Oga. Celui-ci leva la tête mais en raison de la capuche blanche du cavalier, il lui était impossible de distinguer le visage de celui-ci. Le cavalier finit par descendre de son cheval et se mit devant le brun avant de retirer sa capuche.

- Mais que faites vous là, Oga-dono ?

Oga n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait Furuichi ! Certes, ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs et attachés en une haute queue de cheval, ses vêtements ressemblaient à du satin et il le vouvoyait, mais c'était son visage, son expression de surprise… c'était lui !

Complètement estomaqué, Oga sentit son cœur battre la chamade et un sourire commença à se former sur son visage. Furuichi fronça des sourcils et s'accroupit à son niveau en le scrutant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous habillé ainsi ?, demanda Furuichi, soupçonneux.

Oga ne tint plus et enroula fortement ses bras autour de son corps. Il le serra si fort que Furuichi en eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il sentait l'une des mains du brun dans son dos et l'autre venir s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas agréable pour lui car ses cheveux étaient attachés et qu'il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de les lui arracher du crâne. Il grimaça, les joues rougies de gêne à cause du brun. Jamais encore ce dernier n'avait osé être si proche de lui et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Et finalement, quand le brun s'écarta pour l'observer, arrêtant de lui tirer les cheveux par la même occasion, son cœur manqua un battement tant le regard qu'il lui adressait était rempli d'amour et de soulagement.

Furuichi lui sourit, amusé. Alors comme ça, Oga-dono se montrait affectueux envers lui ? C'était bien la première fois.

Des pas sourds d'un animal quelconque retentirent, devenant de plus en plus proches.

- FURUICHI-DONO !, appela une voix qui figea ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. C'était impossible puisque…

Il regardait encore Oga qui avait instinctivement attrapé son arme. C'était peut-être un ennemi après tout.

Un énorme oiseau campé sur deux pattes apparut, de longues plumes vertes et jaunes l'habillant élégamment. Un énorme bec jaune recourbé restait quand même très intimidant et la lumière du soleil éblouissait le brun et l'empêchait de distinguer son cavalier. Car, effectivement, quelqu'un était monté sur l'espèce d'autruche géante.

Furuichi blanchit légèrement en reconnaissant ce cavalier. Il fit aller et venir sa tête entre lui et Oga, ne comprenant décidément rien du tout. Puis, le cavalier descendit lourdement au sol et dégaina une longue épée au double tranchant, la pointant vers Oga.

Le soleil n'éblouissait plus Oga et il put enfin voir le visage de celui qui le menaçait. Mais il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sa tenue ressemblait à celle des chevaliers occidentaux, une armure en métal le protégeant totalement et une longue cape rouge accrochée à ses épaules, voletant dans son dos. Il était grand et musclé mais malgré cela Oga savait qu'il avait son âge. Ses yeux bruns tranchants encadrés par de longues mèches brunes rebelles le fixaient sévèrement. Des yeux qu'il n'avait probablement pas revus depuis des mois.

Après tout, dans les tranchées, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de miroirs. Et il avait en face de lui son portrait craché.

- Qui est-ce, Furuichi-dono ?, gronda la même voix grave que celle d'Oga.

Oga se forçait à ne pas détacher ses yeux de ce double bien trop vrai pour être une simple hallucination et s'empêchait de regarder Furuichi par la même occasion. Il ne vit donc pas que ce dernier s'écartait lentement de lui. Puis, quand il jugea être assez loin de la portée des bras d'Oga, il se releva en se dépoussiérant.

- C'est une bonne question, Oga-dono.

Oga déglutit. Il était en très mauvaise posture. D'abord, il ne savait pas où il était. Et il venait de comprendre que ce qui l'avait chiffonné au début était le fait de voir de l'herbe et des feuilles vertes au beau milieu de l'hiver. C'était très étrange.

Ensuite, il retrouvait un Furuichi pas tout à fait normal. Il n'était pas habillé ni coiffé comme le Furuichi qu'il connaissait. En plus, il l'avait appelé "Oga-dono" alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'appelait plus par son nom de famille. Et puis cette marque de politesse était bien trop élevée.

Enfin, il était face à face avec lui-même déguisé en chevalier du moyen-âge. C'était quand même le plus troublant. Quoique l'oiseau qui lui servait de monture faisait facilement concurrence dans le genre bizarre.

Une brusque douleur sur le haut de son crâne, là où il avait été blessé durant la mission, le fit grimacer et le courba légèrement, relâchant en même temps son arme.

Furuichi mit sa main devant l'autre Oga pour qu'il baisse son arme et se précipita pour voir l'état du blessé.

- Furuichi-dono, ne faites pas-

- Qui que ce soit Oga-dono, je ne pense pas que cet homme me fasse du mal !, le coupa sèchement Furuichi.

L'autre Oga fut visiblement blessé dans son amour-propre mais ne dit rien. Il surveillait étroitement cet étranger qui lui ressemblait tant, méfiant. Finalement, Furuichi lui ordonna de le mettre sur son cheval.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser courir le risque qu'il vous blesse !, argumenta le chevalier de plus en plus inquiet de voir que son seigneur accordait progressivement plus d'importance à cet inconnu qu'à la prudence qu'il lui conseillait.

- Mais enfin Oga-dono, il est blessé !, protesta Furuichi.

Il se releva et sourit malicieusement à l'encontre de son vassal en s'approchant très près de lui.

- Et puis…, continua-t-il plus bas. Il vous ressemble tellement, il n'osera jamais me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Notre Oga venu d'un autre monde déglutit difficilement sous la douleur mais vit clairement que son double semblait bien faible face à Furuichi. Les joues légèrement rouges, il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et s'avança pour attraper le brun et le mettre sur son épaule. Satisfait, Furuichi lui sourit davantage et monta sur son cheval. Notre Oga blessé fut mis facilement sur la selle devant Furuichi qui prit les rennes. L'entourant de ses bras, il fit claquer doucement les rennes pour que le cheval avance au pas.

L'autre Oga ramassa l'arme noire, se demandant bien à quoi elle pouvait servir. Puis, regardant à nouveau son seigneur sur son cheval, il se dit qu'il ne devrait plus baisser sa garde tant que cet étranger serait là.

Il grimpa sur sa monture et rejoignit rapidement Furuichi, intrigué par la ressemblance flagrante entre l'étranger et lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre pour l'énième fois que son seigneur était sorti du château sans escorte, une lumière blanche l'avait interpellé et devina que Furuichi, le seigneur dont il était le vassal depuis sa naissance, se précipiterait pour découvrir son origine. Ainsi, il avait accouru, intrigué par cette étrange lumière et la peur au ventre que son seigneur ne tombe dans un piège. Et voilà qu'ils découvraient un jeune homme de leur âge, complètement recouvert de bandelettes et ne portant qu'un simple vêtement blanc.

Et il lui ressemblait. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait de grandes différences. Il n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs et il semblait un peu perdu. Mais il fallait faire attention. Peut-être qu'il essayait de les tromper avec l'apparence du plus proche vassal de Furuichi Takayuki pour mieux s'en approcher. Ils avaient encore pas mal d'ennemis qui voulaient voir le seigneur Furuichi enterré six pieds sous terre. Il pouvait très bien avoir usé de magie pour lui ressembler.

Les deux montures arrivèrent au pied d'une colline, sortant enfin de la forêt, et l'on pouvait voir un château fort tout en pierres avec deux tours, des remparts et même un pont en bois abaissé au-dessus d'une fosse qui entouraient toute la forteresse. À ses pieds, on pouvait aussi reconnaître un village.

Oga, celui qui avait connu la troisième guerre mondiale, qui avait connut les tranchées et l'horreur d'une guerre sans pitié, qui avait perdu l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde, notre Oga donc, avait bien du mal à ordonner ses idées et à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il devait sûrement halluciner. Ou alors le cube avait changé le monde entier. Cube qu'il gardait précieusement dans son poing serré pour éviter de le perdre. Son mal de crâne ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à réfléchir mais son instinct savait qu'il fallait garder ce cube près de lui. Et son instinct était sûrement tout ce qui lui restait, même son arme était loin de lui.

Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'une pointe de douleur plus aigüe que les autres lui transperçait le crâne. Même en essayant de rester le plus longtemps possible conscient, il finit par perdre connaissance, bercé par les pas tranquilles du cheval.

* * *

Furuichi finit de tracer le cercle magique et le blessé fut déposé en son centre, sur l'autel en pierre. Ses servants l'avaient totalement déshabillé et lui avaient retiré tous ses bandages, découvrant les horribles cicatrices que seul le feu avait pu imprimer autant dans sa chair. Tout l'arrière de son corps – son dos, ses bras et ses jambes – n'était pas des plus jolis à regarder. Mais le plus inquiétant était cette blessure derrière son crâne. Il y avait plusieurs points de suture indiquant qu'il avait été traité plus tôt, et même assez bien d'ailleurs, mais il semblait que l'inconnu souffrait encore beaucoup.

Furuichi croisa le regard contrarié de son plus proche vassal, le brun n'étant absolument pas d'accord pour soigner quelqu'un dont on ne savait absolument rien. Mais Furuichi sentait qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner ce deuxième Oga. Et puis, il se demandait bien pour quelle raison il l'avait enlacé et regardé si intensément. Et pourquoi son propre cœur avait fait un tel bond…

La salle de soin était très grande étant donné que le pouvoir principal hérité par les Furuichi depuis des siècles était celui de la guérison. D'ailleurs, ils en étaient les maîtres depuis si longtemps que personne d'autre n'aurait pu les en détrôner. Cette faculté leur avait ainsi permis de devenir de puissants seigneurs malgré les nombreuses factions hostiles à leurs idéaux. Leur rapprochement avec le peuple n'était réellement pas bien vu et de nombreuses guerres avaient ravagé les terres du Nihon. Cependant, une paix fragile avait enfin était instaurée depuis le mariage du fils aîné avec une princesse ennemie. Le calme revenait peu à peu, au plus grand soulagement de certains, et à la plus grande méfiance pour d'autres.

Envoyé en même temps que la princesse, son petit frère, Oga Tatsumi, était ainsi devenu le vassal des Furuichi. Et comme ils avaient le même âge, ils s'étaient tout de suite… affrontés. Mais les années avaient forgé leur amitié sur de solides liens quasi indestructibles.

Et cela faisait peur. Si jamais la paix perdurait, le peuple serait heureux bien sûr, mais le pouvoir resterait aux mains des Furuichi. Et finalement, la famille Oga dans son ensemble aurait préféré que le pouvoir leur revienne. Malheureusement pour eux, le fils héritier, Oga Tatsumi, n'était absolument pas disposé à coopérer, étant complètement du côté de Furuichi Takayuki.

Il restait pourtant encore un espoir pour que les Oga redeviennent les maîtres du Nihon. Furuichi Takayuki devait mourir sans héritier. Pour le moment, sa femme n'était pas encore tombée enceinte. Cela s'expliquait par la jeunesse du seigneur Furuichi. Son père n'était pas non plus un problème, malade comme il était. Parce que si les Furuichi étaient des maîtres en guérison, ils devaient abandonner un peu de leur santé à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient leur pouvoir. Le père de Furuichi Takayuki mourrait bientôt, laissant son fils seul face à ses ennemis.

Mais Oga était là. Il resterait toujours à ses côtés pour le protéger. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il désapprouvait totalement la décision de son seigneur. Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour cet étranger, cet inconnu venu dans une lumière blanche plus que suspecte ?

Furuichi lui sourit pour le rassurer. Une vraie mère poule… Quand apprendrait-il qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'il était assez grand pour décider lui-même comment diriger sa vie ? Assez intelligent pour se débrouiller sans son aide ?

Oga ne baissa pas les yeux, fusillant même Furuichi. Ce dernier se demandait bien comment il pouvait le supporter ? Ah oui, parce qu'il savait bien qu'au fond, Oga ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui, à sa manière.

Finalement, Furuichi ordonna l'évacuation de la grande salle, même à son précieux et fidèle vassal. Celui-ci tiqua mais obéit, comme d'habitude. Quelle mauvaise attitude…

Furuichi arrêta de penser à ces choses futiles et se concentra, fermant ses yeux, les bras le long du corps. Il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête afin de n'oublier aucune blessure. Dans sa famille, il n'était sûrement pas le plus doué, mais il savait guérir quand même. Sa petite sœur – une fille ! – était même meilleure que lui. Elle guérissait même les vielles blessures sans laisser aucune trace. Pour sa part, il se doutait bien que la guérison du brun laisserait quelques cicatrices peu jolies. Enfin, au moins, il ne souffrirait plus.

Les inscriptions du cercle magique s'illuminèrent d'un bleu clair pur et le corps du blessé fut tellement éclairé qu'il était difficile de le distinguer. Le rituel prit quelques minutes, longues et douloureuses pour Furuichi. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de soigner ce type de blessure et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, épuisé, il acheva la guérison. La lumière s'éteignit aussitôt et le jeune mage s'effondra.

Son vassal entra aussitôt et se précipita vers lui, le découvrant inconscient. Oga hurla des ordres pour l'amener dans sa chambre le plus vite possible sans jamais le quitter une seconde. Quand un brancard fut enfin apporté, ce fut la première fois qu'il jeta un regard vers l'étranger. Ses blessures étaient refermées et son corps semblait moins marqué qu'avant. Une seule cicatrice persistait toujours sur son avant-bras : une sorte de serpent noir sinuant du coude jusqu'à son poignet. Gardant toujours une certaine méfiance envers lui, il suivit tout de même les directives de Furuichi et ordonna de l'amener dans la chambre des invités… en laissant deux gardes devant sa porte. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Furuichi fut facilement transporté dans sa chambre, toujours suivi de son vassal. Il le couvait des yeux, faisant fi des regards des servants et de ses subordonnés. Pourtant, tous pensaient à la même chose…

Le puissant guerrier Oga Tatsumi, qui faisait peur à tous par son regard, ses manières et sa force, était aux petits soins du seigneur Furuichi. Sans nul doute que celui-ci comptait bien plus pour lui qu'un seigneur.

Cette façon de toujours le couver, de continuer à le respecter, à lui obéir alors qu'il ne se gênait absolument pas pour être insolent envers tous, sans distinction de rang ou d'âge, laissait penser que Furuichi et lui étaient bien plus que des amis. Et cette rumeur avait eu vent aux oreilles de la famille Oga.

Pour eux, c'était une aubaine. Bien sûr, Oga Tatsumi ne devait absolument pas être mis au courant puisqu'il n'était absolument pas du côté de sa famille. Mais celle-ci n'en avait cure. En fait, le fait qu'il y ait un possible lien d'amour entre Oga et Furuichi les arrangeait grandement.

Il était dit qu'un noble pouvait épouser de deux manières différentes. L'une, traditionnelle, ne servait qu'à créer des héritiers. Il fallait, pour cela, une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, d'où qu'elle vienne. Les femmes n'étaient pas réellement respectées et n'étaient pas considérées comme l'égal de l'homme. Elles devaient juste mettre au monde les enfants. Et les mariages n'étaient de toute manière qu'arrangés par les familles pour former des alliances.

Mais il existait un autre mariage, bien plus pur, plus respecté que les autres. C'était même reconnu comme étant un honneur que de faire ce deuxième mariage.

Un mariage d'amour… Et comme les femmes n'étaient pas l'égal de l'homme, seuls les mariages entre hommes étaient considérés comme des mariages d'amour. Dans ce monde, l'amour n'existait qu'entre hommes.

Si les fils des Oga et Furuichi tombaient amoureux, ils pourraient se marier et alors, lorsque le seigneur Furuichi mourrait… Tout reviendrait aux Oga. C'était le plan de cette famille en quête de pouvoir depuis le début.

Cependant, Oga, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant des plans machiavéliques de sa famille, se doutait qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon s'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait envers son seigneur et ami d'enfance. Après tout, lui aimait les femmes plus que tout, attendant seulement l'autorisation de son père pour toucher la sœur d'Oga. Il ne ressentait probablement rien pour le brun, et, le connaissant, il ne ressentirait jamais rien envers un homme.

Oga s'assit sur une chaise, attendant patiemment le réveil de celui qu'il aimait. Il se risqua seulement à lui caresser doucement sa frange avant de retirer rapidement sa main. Puis il soupira, le cœur battant.

* * *

_**B**on c'est vrai, j'amorce ce monde en balançant beaucoup d'infos, et même en révélant l'amour caché du Oga chevalier, mais que voulez-vous ! Je ne pense pas passer beaucoup de temps dans ce monde alors que j'adore ce Furuichi, sûr de lui, qui répond à Oga, mouhahaha ! J'adore vraiment, pas vous ?_

_**E**t donc, ce cube a propulsé notre Oga dans un autre monde, rempli de magie et de chevaliers. Typique, me direz-vous. Tout comme la mysoginie qui est, je ne sais pas pourquoi, toujours présente dans cette fic xD ! Mais plutôt que de m'embêter avec ça, pensez plutôt à cette énorme perche tendue ! Des mariages gays mis sur un pied d'estale ! Que demande les yaoistes xD !_

_**S**inon, concernant la suite... Je ne promets plus rien, sûrement... non non, je ne tente pas le diable. Assez régulièrement, je l'espère. Ca me gêne beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. _

_**C**a ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et même de m'envoyer des tomates xD ! _

_**P**our les anonymes, je répondrai sur mon profil !_


End file.
